By Chance
by RedToxicity
Summary: SWANQUEEN MYSTERY AU. Nothing compares to the pain of a broken heart. So when Emma is forced to end what she thought would be her forever and is given a second chance to pick up the pieces of her life. She could never have predicted that her second chance would also be the beginning to her happy ending. Regina G!P. Better summary beginning of chapter 1.
1. Texas

**I know I am not supposed to start a new story without finishing the other two. Which I have not neglected by the way, I am just having severe writers block. Anyone want to be my muse? No? But this story is something I enjoyed writing. I needed something to get me out of my writing funk. This is a AU of course and it is starts in a made up place. Below is a bit of a better summary...**

 ** _BY CHANCE SYNPOSIS: Emma is a new divorcee who never expected to be in the situation she is in. But vows to herself that she will take this second chance the universe has given her. But even the universe has a way of throwing a stone in the pond that is known as our lives. But Emma never expected the ripple to bring a dog into her life but now that it has. Chances are a dog won't be the only thing that is thrown into the blondes life. **Regina G!P** Story will include OUAT CHARACTERS as well as some characters I have invented. Some characters will seem OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) but it will make sense._**

 ** _Genre(s): Mystery/Romance/Suspense/Murder/G!P/Infidelity_**

 ** _Errors are mine. Some of you won't like because it is Regina G!P but that's fine. To those who read thank you and let me know what you think. Disclaimers I don't own anything, have no knowledge about medical examinations, advanced dynamics of technology, etc. etc_**

Emma sighed as she pushed through the heavy door into the fresh air. Mixed emotions tensed her shoulders as the door closed behind her. Olive eyes looked toward the sky as she thought about what had just happened. Everything she knew, everything that had become a part of her was gone. A marriage of five years that had all been lies. Lies that Emma had believed.

Smoothing her burgundy power suit she continued forward. Trying to push the memories to the back of her mind. As she moved toward the parking lot, twisting to access the purse under her arm. Feeling for her car keys as she continued forward.

Her hands trembled as she let out a frustrated sigh. Tears threatening to fall, as her slender fingers skimmed across the metal. Gripping her keys, she freed it from the confines of her purse. Before using the back of her hand, to clear her tear blurred vision.

This wasn't supposed to be her life. After she said I do, her life was supposed to begin. Not come to a divorce settlement only five years later. Gritting her teeth she clutched her key tighter in her hand, turning her knuckles white as she laid her forearms against the car. Bracing her forehead against her soft skin.

A hand stroked her arm, julting her to turn around. As she stared into the somber cognac irises of her lawyer. A saddened smile graced the young lawyer's lips as she allowed her hand to fall back to her side. Her fingers cradled a manila folder to her body with the other.

"Emma I'm sorry. If there was another way…"

A forced chuckle escaped the blonde as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes.

"No it's my fault. The signs were there I just…"

"Don't you dare Miss Swan?" Emma almost broke down at the use of her maiden name. For years she had played the part of 'Lily's Wife' or 'Missus Phillips'. But hearing her own maiden name, almost stopped her heart. "I've only known you for a short time but this is hardly your fault. That's why the judge awarded you."

Emma sighed. "Anna you've done your job. And welly I might add. Your sympathy is appreciated but not needed." The blonde sighed in admittance "It's not your fault things happened this way."

"Emma…" The red-head offered. Feeling a wave of guilt that she couldn't soothe her client's pain. "What are you going to do? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Start over?" The blonde half-joked. Feeling her shoulders grow slack at the statement.

"Well you'll need this," Anna commented handing the folder to the blonde. "This is proof that the company is solely yours. And I know you didn't ask for it, but I figured you want the cars as well." The red-head winked. Earning a small but sincere smile from Emma.

"You have my number correct?" The client nodded. "Don't be afraid to use it." Before Emma realized what had happened the bubbly lawyer had pulled her into a tight embrace. That she resisted before allowing herself to relax into it.

"Emma you're such an amazing person. And if I may be unprofessional, anyone would be lucky to have you. I know right now it sucks but I have a feeling that this second chance will be magical." The lawyer whispered. Bringing Emma closer to her as if she could force her optimism by osmosis.

The divorcee wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was too tired, to emotionally drained to form tears. Maybe Anna was right maybe she needed this second chance. Her happy ending was out there somewhere she just had to find it.

X

Emma wiped a velvety hand down the front of her face. Her muscles strained from exertion from spending the remainder of her day packing boxes. It had been in the agreement that the day after the settlement, Emma would spend the early parts of the morning packing. While Lily remained away from the premise to resist the temptation of an unnecessary altercation. In honesty the businesswoman had been excited that her lawyer had proposed the deed. A piece of her had wanted to suggest it but looking across from Lily she had lost her nerve.

Taking a moment, the web-designer positioned her hand on her hip. As she viewed the spacious room. This room had been her favorite. When she had married Lily and they had moved from their apartment into the home they shared, the French archways had sold the blonde. A part of her grimaced at the memories that flooded through her mind. Thinking back to her naïveté. She had been so involved in getting her business off the ground she had been oblivious to the change in her marriage.

Emma knew all the blame couldn't be held accountable to Lily but it didn't make the sting of infidelity lessen. Shaking her head she pulled a scrunchy from her wrist and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before she returned to her boxes. Filling it with the only remaining items she wanted, before she taped it shut.

"Emma?" A familiar voice questioned as the blonde felt her chest seize. "What are you doing here?" Her tone holding hint of spite as the CEO gripped the duct tape tighter. Unable to muster the strength to turn around, to face the person who had aided in ruining their marriage. "You were supposed to be gone by now."

Gritting her teeth she sighed. Her throat tightened, wanting to scream. _How did Lily have the right to be angry with her_? Slowly the woman in doubt turned to her ex-wife. "I'm within my limit."

The blonde turned around and instantly regretted it. Her ex-wife wasn't alone. Emma hated the fact she recognized the blonde as her previous secretary. A growl caught in the blonde's throat, did Lily have to fit the spousal stereotype so perfectly?

The CEO watched as the brunette checked her watched before she pulled Kathryn closer. Wrapping her arm around her waist, whispering into her ear, as a smirk graced the blonde's lips. The secretary nodded before shooting Emma a look of indifference, before she rotated on her heels and fled the spacious living room.

The brunette watched Kathryn leave the room, humming to herself. Refusing to acknowledge the remaining blonde until the clicks of her heels completely disappeared.

Returning her piercing glance to the shorter woman in the room, Lily frowned. Checking her watch once again before she smoothed her long sleeved light blue cotton shirt down. And back over the large time faced display.

"I suppose you are. Maybe I read the time wrong," the brunette commented. But Emma read between the lines. She was here to taunt her and make her life more difficult then it was. Lily wanted to watch her suffer, to watch her crumble, but she wouldn't. She refused.

"So are you going to leave?" Emma questioned. Hoping her question held the venom she wanted, but had a feeling it didn't. Based on the overconfident grin her ex-wife was sporting.

"I could but," she started moving closer to the blonde. "This is my home. But I'd be willing to let you stay. We have enough history between us Swan." Her finger twisted around stray stands that fell from Emma's ponytail. Anger fueled the blonde as she swatted the hand away. Not missing the sneer the brunette gave. A defensive chuckle escaped, as the offender held her hands up in front of her. "Fine. Then get the hell out of my house."

"Gladly." Bending to retrieve the box, she straightened before pushing past the once love of her life. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she clutched the box closer to her chest. Forcing her legs that threaten to buckle, out of the door and into her second chance.

(Regina)

The brunette sat in her mother's office. Awaiting the older woman to make an appearance, so they could attend their habitual Friday evening dinner. Cora Mills was a respected mayor in the small city of Wonderland, Texas. She was the embodiment of their towns slogan. 'Wonderland,Texas: Where happiness resides and smiles can be found around each corner.'

Regina remembered shooting her mother a curious look of _really_. To which Cora Mills had only shrugged and offered her mayoral smile. She had thought the sign and it's slogan was far fetched but upon moving she had learned the towns description was accurate. It didn't apply to everyone but it was enough to make the brunettes skin crawl when she thought about it.

She had been content wallowing in the misery that was her life in New York City. But after her father had fallen victim to aggressive leukemia, her mother had all but begged her to join her. Cora Mills may have been dubbed the people's champ, but she never begged. And when she had, Regina had crumbled over the phone and agreed.

"Well you seem deep in thought. Penny for your thoughts?" Cora asked as she sashayed into her salt and pepper colored office. Laying her coat over the arm of her suede couch. Before moving behind her mahogany colored desk, which occupied her stacks of papers and her computer.

"Mother do you ever feel like you are missing apart of yourself? Of your life?" Regina asked turning away from the window. Catching her mother's sullen look. Mentally reprimanding herself for the ill question. As she stepped away from the glass to apologize, but the mayor only held up a hand.

Smoothing down her grey pant suit. Allowing a half-hearted smile to grace her lips. "Ever since I lost your father," the red-head answered. "But yes I understand what you mean. Now that you are here the hole doesn't feel quite as large." A softened smile greeted the brunette.

"Perhaps we should continue this over dinner? I grow famished."

Regina couldn't deny she was hungry. But food was not the thing that captivated her mind at the moment. Issuing her mother a nod, she went back to her previous train of thought. She was a thirty year old woman, with a promising career, a handful of friends, and a secret. But she still felt something missing.

A soft hand touching her shoulder pulled her from her train of thought.

"Shall we dear?"

The brunette nodded. As she followed her mother, pulling the door closed behind her.

(Emma)

Draining the remaining stale coffee from the gas station Styrofoam cup, Emma sighed. Returning the empty canister to the cup holder. She had made multiple stops and she was finally getting closer to Wonderland, Texas. When her old college roommates had offered her the spare room in their home after her divorce she had jumped at the opportunity. Taking the opportunity she changed the radio station, before her eyes fell to the abandon and empty wrappers that littered her car floor.

Returning her strained eyes to the road, a sigh escaped as she took the exit her GPS commanded her too. All she wanted to do was shower and forget everything that had happened.

'In 1.1 miles take the second left and your destination will be on the right.' Her Garmin barked. As her eyes surveyed the area around her. Small and comfortable pastel colored houses lined either side of the two way street. Even at night it was easy to see the lawns and houses were maintained properly. Along with the houses ranging from single to two story homes.

Emma felt a shiver crawl down her spine as she pictured the white picket fence lifestyle. Something she had once wanted with Lily. Shaking her head she turned down the instructed street and smiled as she came to a brightly red house that was illuminated by street lights. The house stood out and Emma immediately knew it belonged to Ruby. And as strange as it felt approaching the house, a sense of calm washed over the blonde as she pulled into the wide driveway.

Killing the engine, Emma jerked the keys from the ignition. Taking a breath as she rested her head on the back of worn car upholstery. Her mind drifted into wondering how her life had gotten to this point. But in reality she knew, and was tired of thinking about her previous life and Lily. As if the universe was agreeing with her a faint tapping struck her window. Pulling her attention to the brunette staring into her window with a smile of happiness and faint worry.

Emma offered Ruby a smile as she unlocked the car, for her friend to open the door. Oceanic orbs pierced the blonde's isolated bubble as her best friend popped the door open and peered inside.

"You were supposed to call me an hour ago." Her best friend reprimanded. Clearing the empty wrappers and plastic containers to the floor as she slid in to claim the seat.

"I meant too… I just." Emma tried but couldn't finish. She had needed the quiet drive. Not that her friend was a pester or worrisome she just needed the space.

Leaning back against the chair, Ruby nodded her own seldom nod. She didn't need Emma to explain, broken hearts took time to heal. And while some did, others didn't.

"I get it Swan. David and I were just worried is all. I have been sitting by the window waiting to see this old hunk of junk drive up." The brunette joked. Hoping to see that prized Emma smile she had gotten to know over years of friendship. "Besides David may not admit it but he was worried too. But if you ask he'll deny it."

The CEO appreciated her friends attempt at trying to make her feel normal again. But Emma knew the elephant was still there. Somewhere on her cramped backseat, between pieces of plastic and empty coffee cups.

"Thanks Ruby." Emma voiced lowly. Rubbing her slender fingers over her steering wheel.

"That's what friends are for Swan. Ready to go inside?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

(Lucas/Nolan Residence)

David paced back and forth waiting, for his best friend and Ruby to come through the door. He absent-mindedly bit has nails in between glances at the clock. He was excited to see Emma again, not under the circumstances but he had never liked Lily. He had viewed her as a 'Dragon Lady,' selfish and ready to consume the unexpected. He would know his twin brother was the same way, but Emma had been genuinely happy and he chose to keep his mouth shut.

The sound of the door knob turning caught his attention mid-pace as he lowered his hand. Rubbing the small amount of wetness that coated the top of his fingers on the back of his pants before the door finally opened.

"Hey David I found a stray, think we should keep it?" Ruby humored as she pushed through the door, carrying a suitcase in her free hand. Throwing her head over her shoulder in the blonde's direction.

"Maybe," He answered with a miniscule chuckle. "Let's get a good look at this stray."

Stepping out of the way Ruby allowed the blonde to step into their home. David analyzed his best friend as she came into view and he felt his heart drop. Emma's skin had lost its glowing, life filled luster. Her eyes carried the heartbroken feel. Rather then the captivating emerald colored irises they were obsidian hued orbs.

Without further thought he opened his arms, and Emma retreated into the embrace. Soft sobs raked through her body, and David only held tighter. Cradling the back of her head. As he whispered calming words. He and Ruby locked eyes sharing a quick conversation, before she nodded and walked toward the guest room.

Returning his attention to the fragile woman in his arms, David rested his head against hers.

"It's her loss Emma. No one as great as you should cry over someone like her."

The blonde felt the small woman begin to calm in his embrace. Emma pulled away and David let her. Cupping her face in his warm hands as he stroked away tears with the pad of his thumb.

"How about we get you a cold beer some hot food and you tell us all about your trip?"

An unexpected chuckle broke from Emma's lips. As she used her long sleeves to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a guy?"

"That question would be better left for my father." He commented with a wink. "So shall we go and find the lady some sustenance?" He inquired with a playful bow.

"After you Charming."

(Regina)

Once again Regina had fallen victim to a sleepless night. She hit her alarm before it could ring. Turning over slowly she stared at the electronic, brightly illuminated red numbers. A groan escaped her lips before returning her gaze to the ceiling. She watched the ceiling fan as it turned. Throwing back the comforter, she allowed a shiver to cascade down her spine. As the icy air in her home assaulted her warm skin.

Rotating until her feet pressed against the cold wooden floor, she ran a manicured hand through her hair. Today was a new day but to Regina Mills it felt the same as yesterday. And the day before that one. Retreating to her bathroom she began her morning prep.

An hour and several wardrobe changes later Regina was prepared to start her day. She had dressed herself in a silk black V-shaped dress shirt accompanied by grey straight legged cuffed pants. Black red bottoms graced her feet. As she slipped her thin wallet and badge into her pocket. Grabbing her car keys and black blazer, she stepped out into another blazing day.

(X)

Regina mashed the brake as she slipped her car into park. Being a medical examiner had its perks. Her own office in the basement, restricted visits and the ability to do as she pleased.

Exiting the vehicle she pulled on her blazer. Before pressing the alarm to lock her car.

"Regina! Regina! Hi," Came a voice Regina knew all to well.

"Mary-Margaret," the brunette slightly acknowledged as she tucked her car key into her purse. Then continued her walk toward the deck elevator.

"I was wondering…" The pixie-haired woman began. Fidgeting with her shield, as Regina pressed the elevator button. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us for drinks at Marcos tonight?"

Shocked filled the examiner. She had been in the town nearly two years, and no one had bothered trying to make friends with her other then her assistant. Belle had been chosen as her assistant because she kept to her self and was excellent at her job. Covering her shock with a small cough. She turned slightly to make eye contact with the woman.

"And why might I wish to do that dear?"

"I know I'm fairly new to the force, but since I've been here. I haven't seen you participate in anything. You carry around a off-putting persona, but I think you're lonely." The dark haired officer replied honestly. "I don't believe what the bureau says about you."

"Not concerned the Evil Queen might curse or steal your heart?" Regina hissed. She was well aware of what the officers called her. They all found her intimidating and borderline scary. And to her that was fine, she wanted them to believe it. Getting close to people led to heartbreak.

Surprise made itself apparent on the young officers face before she could recover.

"I didn't know…"

"That I knew the name they address me as? I'm well aware of my title dear."

The sound of the elevator chiming, cut off whatever Mary-Margaret planned to say. Regina didn't wait for her counterpart to salvage herself, before she stepped into the elevator. Pushing the button to her designated floor. The brunette tucked her hands into her pocket, waiting on the door to close.

As the younger woman's voice flooded into the metal box before it completely closed.

"The offer still stands." Regina smirked as the heavy doors clamped together. She shook her head at the re-announced invitation. ' _Not now, not ever dear,'_ Regina thought to herself with a sense of finality.

(X)

Her pen scrawled anxiously over the documents that had found their way to her desk. Belle pushed through her office door, more folders pressed flushly against the front of her floral print dress. Before she neatly deposited them onto Regina's pile of unaddressed cases.

"Chief Glass would like these back as soon as possible. He, and I quote said 'he needed damning evidence not that pansy circumstantial shit'."

A raised eyebrow greeted the young brunette, as Regina's pen ceased movement.

"Very well. Perhaps he should also wear my coat and take my title since my work ethic isn't pleasing to him."

Belle smiled at her boss. She had known Regina enough to know something else was bothering the chief medical examiner. Sydney Glass had always had a short fuse, but when it came to Regina he cowered. The fact that her comeback hadn't contained it's usual snap, was an immediate flag.

"Is something else bothering you?" The brunettes Australian accent apparent, as it decorated her question.

An irritated scoff escaped Regina as she returned her attention back to her papers. Waving the brunette away. But Belle refused to move. She had been with Dr. Mills long enough to know her ill-temper was backed with empty threats.

"What happened? Didn't sleep well again?" Concern escalated the Australians voice.

The pen stopped moving again.

"No," the doctor whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Perhaps it's time to visit a therapist Dr. Mills. There is no shame is needing help." Belle comforted as the older woman sneered at the implication. "I could make a call to my friend Dr. Hopper. Very discreet and professional."

"No." Came Regina's answer.

"Well if you decide you do. It'd be no problem."

"I wasn't aware I had already scheduled a session with you Belle. But if this _is_ over perhaps you could get back to work?"

A sincere smile curved the smaller woman's lips.

"You can pretend to be the Evil Queen but we both know that's not who you are. You are Regina Mills and the sooner you accept that, you won't be nearly as lonely."

"Leave. Now. Before I find a replacement for you."

Belle laughed. "And break in a new assistant? We both know you wouldn't. To much of a head ache and whether you admit it or not you love me." The assistant smiled as she retreated backward from the office. Taking a moment to wave at the brunette, before she all but skipped off to continue working.

Regina watched her twenty-five year old assistant disappear. Feeling her smile surface as she contemplated what Belle had just said to her. In retrospect she did love Belle in her own way. She was caring, beautiful, and had a brain full of knowledge that almost rivaled her own. Turning back to her documents she plucked the folder her assistant had laid amongst the stack. Sneering at the bright pink sticky note that stuck out. Commanding she make the folder her top priority.

Putting her current work on hold, she went against her better judgement and opened the file. Stapled into the folder was a body Regina had recognized well. It had been the case that had begun her nights of unrest. Flipping the picture upward she examined the evidence that had been collected and catalogued. Something had seemed off about the body and the case, but Regina had made sure to follow protocol. Proceeding nearly robotic as she examined Mr. Arthur. Searching over every nick and cranny to make sure everything was covered.

Slamming the folder shut she pinched the bridge between her eyebrows. Why Sydney was making her relive a case that had been nearly detrimental to her health was beyond her. The doctor could feel the vein in her forehead beginning to bulge. A headache would be sure to follow. Laying her head against her hands Regina sighed. Her day couldn't get worst could it?

(Emma)

Dark circles were painted under the blonde's eyes as she examined her appearance in the guest bathroom. The events of yesterday seemed to cling to her skin. She looked like she had been through a divorce, had her heartbroken and moved in with her best friends. Ruby and David had made an attempt at distracting her with beer and David's signature hot wings. But she still felt sullied.

" _Wait? Wait?" Emma laughed, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Making a promising attempt at trying to keep the food in her mouth. "You told me you didn't believe in happily ever after. And now you're dating…" She snapped her fingers. Trying to get Ruby to fill in the blank she was missing. As the brunette tried to stifle her fits of laughter._

"… _Snow White." Ruby offered. As Emma swallowed down her bite of hot wing, turning back to David who was blushing._

" _She is a officer." The only man in the room grimaced. Not appreciating the sudden shift in attention. "And she can't held the nickname she was given. She believes in seeing the good in everyone. She reminds me a lot of you Emma." David bantered. Causing the blonde to lower the bottle in her hand as a wave of sadness swept over her face. Ruby's laughter died as she shot David a damning look._

 _Hoping to turn the conversation around Ruby cleared her throat. Earning emerald colored orbs to fall to her face as she spoke. "So tomorrow is your first big day in the city of Wonderland. Any plans kid?"_

" _Business actually."_

" _Elaborate." David said as he bit into a wing._

" _I am suppose to do a full system workup for the local police department actually. The system Ruby and I developed in college. Of course I made a few minor tweaks but nothing without Ms. Lucas's approval of course," Emma winked to her business partner._

" _You know that's great. We are going out tomorrow to a local bar called Marco's and I'd love for you to meet Mary-Margaret. She and a couple officers from the precinct are coming. Would love to show you off and introduce you," David smiled. Nudging Emma with his elbow._

Emma wasn't sure what had possessed her to agree, but she had. Turning on the shower as she began to shed her clothing. She smiled as she recalled last night's activities.

An hour after she had finished preparing herself for the day, Emma groaned as she checked her appearance. She hated days like this. She was her own boss and rich in her own right, but even corporate America requested she dress professionally when conducting business. Concealing her body was a white collared shirt that clung to her arms. Demonstrating their natural luster, something Emma was proud of. A simple black tie was fastened under her collar. Along with a slim straight legged pair of dress pants. She had even forgone her usual boots for a small pair of glossy black pumps.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. And she had even added a splash of Ruby red lipstick to her lips.

"Wooh! Someone is dressed to impress." Ruby commented as she leaned against the bathroom door frame. Eyeing her best friend up and down. Holding a bowl of cereal in her hand, as her pajamas decorated her body.

"Sometimes I hate you." Emma chided, leaning against the sink counter.

Ruby lifted the spoon to her mouth as she shook her head. Cleaning the spoon before she pointed it toward her blonde best friend.

"No you don't."

Emma smiled warmly at her. "You're right. But at this current moment… I do." The CEO half joked. She did envy Ruby. The brunette had a mind that equaled her own, but she rarely had to leave the comfort of her four walls. If Ruby needed to conduct or hold a meeting, she did it via email or pushed the business of interest into Emma's general direction. "Remind me again why I have to do the dirty work?" The blonde whined. Offering the brunette her signature pout. Watching as Ruby placed the spoon back in her mouth. Swallowing the bite before a sinister smile curved her lips.

"Because you signed up for it. And according to our accountant, the way I carry myself could insult the corporate world. Plus I'm stubborn. You were the person to get caught and endorse the idea. So in other words… you're the one that fits the bill."

"I never agreed with Will you did." The blonde reminded. Only to have Ruby issue a shrug as she returned to her cereal.

"Perhaps. But I must say partner… you look hot in a suit." The tall woman offered with a giggle before she disappeared from the doorway.

Ruby was right, Emma acknowledged. Sure what she and Ruby had done had gotten them in big trouble, but it had also been the start of their lives. And they were both good at it. Re-examining herself in the mirror. Emma caught herself smiling and chuckled. Her father had told her a long time ago, 'loving what you do means an adventure everyday.' And she had lived by the motto every since. Whispering a silent 'thank you' to her deceased father, she made a silent vow to her reflection. That today would be no different that today would be the start of a new adventure.

 _ **Comments? Questions? Concerns... Should I continue this?**_


	2. Prior Engagements

**All mistakes are mine I don't own Once Upon a Time characters either. Just borrowing them to make a story!**

 **Previously on By Chance:**

" **Because you signed up for it. And according to our accountant, the way I carry myself could insult the corporate world. Plus I'm stubborn. You were the person to get caught and endorse the idea. So in other words… you're the one that fits the bill."**

" **I never agreed with Will you did." The blonde reminded. Only to have Ruby issue a shrug as she returned to her cereal.**

" **Perhaps. But I must say partner… you look hot in a suit." The tall woman offered with a giggle before she disappeared from the doorway.**

 **Ruby was right, Emma acknowledged. Sure what she and Ruby had done had gotten them in big trouble, but it had also been the start of their lives. And they were both good at it. Re-examining herself in the mirror. Emma caught herself smiling and chuckled. Her father had told her a long time ago, 'loving what you do means an adventure everyday.' And she had lived by the motto every since. Whispering a silent 'thank you' to her deceased father, she made a silent vow to her reflection. That today would be no different that today would be the start of a new adventure**.

 **Chapter 2: Prior Engagements**

Emma slid her Bug, Christy, into a visitor parking spot in front of the small police department. A frown placated itself on her face as she examined the brick building. Wild vines had made a home for themselves along the front walls, and we're stretching toward the sides. The bricks themselves looked worn and ready to crumble. Despite the appearance of cliché 80's movie police station, Emma smiled. If Wonderland was going to be her home she would make the best of it.

Popping open her car door, she grabbed her messenger bag from her passenger seat as she exited her vehicle. Inhaling, she stared at the building as she shut her door. The blonde grinned as she waved to several officers, as they walked by her. Some even stopped to stare, others simply offered a 'hello'.

Emma prepared to open the heavy glass door only to find it pushed and held open for her. The CEO looked up into a pair of piercing blue eyes, that scowered over her frame quickly.

"I've got it love." The officer smiled warmly. Allowing the blonde into the station.

"Thank you." Emma replied. Noting the man was indeed handsome, but not her type. For one thing she wasn't into men, and even if she was, there was something about the man she couldn't put her finger on.

"Think nothing of it. Is there something I could help you with?"

Emma could appreciate a helping hand. But even she addressed there was a line. And the officer in front of her was bordering haphazardly.

"No but thank you… Officer Jones." She read.

"Well perhaps you would like to give me a chance to be of service another way. I've never seen you around town and being a cop, I'm sure I would recognize you from somewhere. So maybe we could go out and I show you why there is a 'Wonder' in Wonderland?" Jones attempted.

"Jones!" Glass chastised from the doorway of his office. Earning a sheepish look from the brunette officer.

"Perhaps next time love." Officer Jones commented as he took his leave. Pushing through the door he had held open for Emma. The blonde watched as the man left, already feeling a sense of renewed calm wash over her as she turned toward the African-American man.

Sidney Glass stepped forward from his office and toward the woman. Clearing his throat he waited until the young woman turned around. "I apologize for Killian. He is an outstanding officer but occasionally thinks too high of himself. But we all have flaws right?" The man stated chuckling at his own horrible joke, while Emma decided on offering a half-hearted smile. "Now… based on the way you are dressed I would bet dollars to donuts you are either applying for a position or…"

Emma didn't give the man an opportunity to finish the statement. Extending her hand, as her other held on tightly to her bag. "Emma Swan at your service. I am the owner of RedSwan Software."

Chief Glass looked at the young blonde slightly confused. "You? You're the person I scheduled the meeting with? How old are you?"

"I am twenty-eight years old. And as much as I enjoy our game of twenty-one questions. I have a large amount of systems to renovate before today is done. So if I could get started that would be amazing." The blonde said, smiling widely as she observed the man who still seemed surprised by her.

"Oh yes right this way… I will take you to the main server. I will warn you it is in the basement."

"That deserves a warning?" The blonde inquired as she followed closely behind the chief. Emma deemed herself an excellent judge of character, and at the moment Sidney Glass was emitting fear. He was the reigning chief of police over a decently sized town. Emma found herself slightly intrigued by the thought of someone striking fear into the heart of the grown man.

Sidney paused mid-stride, causing the owner to nearly run into the back of him. Looking over his shoulder, he let a deep exhale escape from between his lips as they locked eyes over his shoulder.

"You'll see." Sidney whispered as if saying it aloud would bring his destruction. Emma chuckled to herself as she watched the man take off in long strides.

(Regina)

"Belle do you have the results from the toxic screen I asked for? I have to finish Mr. Arthur's today. I am releasing his body back to his wife." Regina commanded as she scribbled finishing notes on the report she was writing. Against her best judgement she had done what Sidney had asked of her. She had exhumed the body from its containment shelf. And re-processed it. No results had changed from the first time she had done it and she had a feeling the toxicology report would read the same variations.

"Um… Regina you'll want to read this." Belle stuttered as the brunette looked up from her report. "The toxic report came back positive."

"Positive?" Regina questioned surprised. The first time they had received the file, nothing had alerted any red flags but now. The brunette doctor retrieved the folder from her assistant as her eyes scanned over the papers. "My God Sidney was right? Well what was the toxin? Nothing is expressed on the report." Regina commented looking up from the paper she was currently bending backwards.

"That's the thing… its unknown. The only recognizable signatures are listed but even those types aren't in our system."

"Why didn't it show up earlier?"

Belle shrugged. "Perhaps they did. Maybe they mimic natural causes. I am not sure honestly."

"Contact Mrs. Arthur's and make up an excuse. We need the body longer, if she has questions redirect her to me. I need to find Sidney and give him these results. Will you be okay for a couple minutes?"

The younger brunette nodded as Regina pushed past her. Trepidation crawled up the medical examiners spine as she headed toward the exit to her office.

"Regina?"

"Yes dear?" The doctor answered stopping short of the door. Hand resting on the handle as she turned to face the younger woman.

"What does this mean?" Fear coating the Australians voice as she pointed to the folder in the brunette's hand. "Should we be worried?"

In honesty Regina didn't have an answer that would put her assistant at ease. There were so many questions that needed to be answered and without solutions to any of them. Unrest would fall onto the town of Wonderland. As well as people looking over their shoulders, but if Regina could prevent that she would.

Issuing one of her prize winning smiles, the doctor shook her head. "There is nothing to worry about. As for what does this means… I am not sure. But I know you and I can figure it out. Now don't you have phone calls to make?" Regina watched as the young woman shot her a concerning look, before nodding and strolling toward her office.

As soon as Belle turned her back, Regina's smile fell. A pit tore into the bottom of her stomach, while it twisted in knots. Closing her eyes she whispered a silent prayer, hoping her sins from New York hadn't managed to follow her to Texas. But if these results yielded the answers she hoped they wouldn't, then she had her answer. Her past had caught up to her.

(X)

Regina turned the corner to go upstairs, nearly running into the exact man she had been on the way to see.

"Oh Sidney." The brunette startled. "I was looking for you. Here you go." The doctor said handing the report to the chief. "It would appear you were on to something." Sidney sneered, accepting the file. Temporarily forgetting his guest as his eyes scanned over the processed information.

"And in laymen's?" The chief requested.

"The blood hid some of the evidence. As for reasoning, I don't have an answer. I will have to run more tests."

The caramel colored man scoffed. "Fine. When you have answers, I will require them as well." He quipped passing the document back to the brunette. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have business with this lovely young lady."

Sidney stepped aside to allow the examiner to get a glance at the blonde behind him. Regina grimaced inwardly, as Emma took a step forward. Attempting to offer the doctor her hand. The brunette stared at it questionably, before diverting her eyes back to Sidney. Remembering her prior anger from his ill-advised proposition.

Dropping her hand back to her side, the blonde fought the need to cough to cover the tension growing within the small group. "Its nice to meet you I'm Emma Sw…"

"That's nice," the brunette doctor smiled menacingly toward the blonde. Before focusing her threatening cognac orbs back on the chief who seemed to cower on the stop. "Sidney if you **ever** command or **try** to insinuate how I should preform my job. Mr. Arthur won't be the only body on my slab." Regina took a step closer to the man, who appeared to be sweating through his shirt. Her long slender finger wound around the lose knot of his tie, as she gripped it firmly. Before forcing it to tighten around the chief's neck. "Do I make myself clear dear?"

The air around the small audience stilled chilling as Emma watched the brunette physical bend the man to her will. Now she understood why Sidney had issued the warning. And she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated herself.

"Yes Doctor Mills. I apologize." He insisted apologetically as he imagined himself shrinking away. "It won't happen again."

The ME smiled releasing the tie as she moved to pat him on the chest. Emma watched as the brunette gave a venom honey-coated smile, that sent a severe chill down her spine.

"See to it that it doesn't. When I get the results I shall have them sent to you as well. But it will be of my own accord." Sidney only managed a trembling nod. "Excellent. I hope the both of you have a fantastic evening." Regina grinned, before rotating on her heels and continuing down the hallway to her office.

Emma watched and listened until the retreating figure disappeared, along with the sound of her heels. It was clear this 'Doctor Mills' was a force to be reckoned with. She had left the head of the police force a sulking mess with barely the sound of her voice. The blonde made a two quick decisions as she watched Sidney recollect himself.

One was to stay away from the brunette at any and all costs. And two, Doctor Mills was hiding something.

Seeming to have final found his balls and voice in the same go, the chief cleared his throat.

"I apologize that you had to see that. Regina and I like to have a little work humor fun."

"R-ight. Work humor," Emma bantered. Telling Sidney she didn't believe the lie he told any more than he did.

Shaking his head, he continued down the hallway. "This way Miss Swan, let's get you to the servers." He whispered defeatly.

(X)

Two hours later Emma found herself knee deep in circuits, outdated servers and internal ports. Out of a 20 computer set up, she had only managed to hardwire and reset half of them. But not before having to make calls to receive essential parts that she needed. While adding and securing her software to each server and their counterpart.

A groan escaped from her lips. She should have dragged Ruby along and made her help. It wasn't to late to make a phone call, but Emma prided herself in finishing a task she had started by herself. Cutting free the old dusty wires, Emma sighed as she grabbed her sauntering iron, and wielded on the replacements.

A soft raping on the door caused the blonde to look up. In front of her stood a female about her height. Dressed in an official blue police uniform, accompanied by the black pants, tie, and shoes. Her hair was dark and cut into what appeared to be a pixie style. Despite her police cap doing it's best to conceal it. In her hands was a box that contained food, which made Emma's stomach growled in approval.

"David thought you'd might be hungry." The officer smiled, raising her shoulders in a small shrug.

"He would be absolutely right. Is all this for me?" The blonde questioned in disbelief, as she stood to her feet eying the cardboard tray of food.

"I'm sorry no, but if you need more I'd be more then happy to get you something else." The woman smiled. "I'm Mary-Margaret by the way. I take it your Emma?"

Realization struck for the blonde as she dusted her hands off on the back of her jeans. Allowing her next words to escape quicker then she could pull them back.

"You're the infamous Snow White."

The officer chuckled. "That's the name I was given. Its kind of our thing here. It's like initiation, once you have a name you're in." Mary-Margaret answered. Placing the tray on the makeshift work table. Before pulling Emma into a tight embrace.

"Its so nice to finally meet you. David tells me about you constantly, he believes you to be his family. So that makes you apart of mine too."

Emma tensed as the officer pulled her into a hug. She was starting to understand how the dark haired woman had earned her alias.

A small piece of the blonde wondered if the officer believed she could vanquish evil with a cute song, a hug or oblivious goodness. Emma wanted to believed their was goodness in the world but David's girlfriend took the concept to the extreme.

A wheeze broke free of the CEO, and Mary-Margaret issued quick apologizes as she released Emma. And took a step back.

"Its nice to meet you too. I haven't been the best friend to David, I allowed things to come between us and I shouldn't have." Emma commented sadly. Recalling how work and Lily had kept her isolated. Shaking the saddening thoughts from her mind, she locked eyes with the woman. "But if you'll be my lunch partner I'd love the chance to get to know you."

"Nothing would make me happier."

(Regina)

The ME stormed back to her office, flinging the folder onto her metal table. Before her hands found purchase on her hips. Huffing in aggravation at the case as well as Sidney's audacity. And try as she might it was hard to ignore the tightening in her groin. Her mind raced as she recalled the woman that had been with the chief. She was attractive in her own right.

A growl broke free of her lips, before she could take it back.

"Whoa who stepped on your tail kitty?"

"French," Regina warned. Running her slender digits through her brunette mane.

"Alright, alright," Belle comforted. Holding her open palms out to Regina, in a none threatening manner. "Is it the file? Or something else?"

"Neither. Did you contact Mrs. Arthur?"

"Nice evasion. And she isn't really concerned about it. Apparently her husband had a multi-million dollar insurance policy as well as a pension from work. She is vacationing in the Bahamas at the moment."

Brown orbs widened at the statement. She wasn't sure how love worked, but she knew she didn't want that.

"Doctor Mills you don't look to well. Perhaps you should take lunch. Get some fresh air." Worry present in Belles voice as she took a step closer.

The examiner pondered the statement. Her mind was being occupied by to many thoughts, perhaps it was best if she did. Offering her assistant a half-hearted smile. She nodded.

"Quite. Maybe I have been in the office to long. I will return within the hour dear."

"It's no rush everything is under control. I will call reinforcements if I deem it necessary."

The older woman hesitated a moment before giving her nod of approval. If anyone could work cases and keep her office afloat in her absence, it was her assistant.

Retreating to her office, the brunette grabbed her wallet and phone, then advised the younger woman about her plans before fleeing from the office.

(X)

As soon as the brunette cleared the parking deck, loosing herself from the confines of her office she felt her body relax. The tension in her shoulders alleviated as she listened to the melodic clicks of her heels against the paved walk way.

She had visited the local eatery, Hole in Time, despite having the name lost on her. But the food was exquisite and she had recently acquired a longing for their salads of the day. And spiked lemonade. Surprisingly enough it didn't contain alcohol, but was sweetened by the owners ability to turn different fruits into flavored sugars.

She had been hooked after a waitress had made the mistake of bringing her a signature lemonade rather then the sweet tea she had wanted.

Regina watched ceremoniously as children chased after one another. Oblivious to the strains of the world, as they laughed. She envied them. Her childhood had been a convoluted journey of ups and downs. Full of searching and longing to be accepted, but it had never come that easily.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, pulling the brunette from the deep recesses of her mind. As she looked up to see a plain man. With thin spectacles, disheveled red hair, and an oval shaped freckled face. Regina scanned over his outfit and inwardly cringed as she noted the thin blue shirt. Covered by a dark green buttoned vest, and matching pants.

"Yess, they are darling." The examiner forced out. Hoping to end the conversation before it had a chance to begin.

"Would you mind if I sat?"

"It is a public park." She strained. Not longing for any form of company. "But there are plenty of unoccupied benches and I assure you my company is less then friendly." Regina tried. Hoping her venomous attitude would deter the homely looking man.

Against Regina's warning the man took a seat. Undeterred by the brunettes less then charismatic persona.

"Why?"

The doctor fought back a sneer, as she turned her attention to the frail man. "Why what dear?"

"Why distance yourself?" Cognac hued orbs stared curiously at the man. "Allow me to reiterate. Out of all the benches in the park you choose this one. One that is not directly near enough to be close to civilians, but yet not fair away enough to complete ignore them either. Why?"

"The same could be asked of you. Might I remind you…"

"Archie." He supplied.

"That you too are on this bench."

The red-head chuckled as he turned away from Regina, inwardly analyzing the brunette next to him. When Belle had called him he had been surprised, she and her father had already worked through their difficult relationship with his help. So to say he was both worried and surprised had been an understatement. But he had welcomed the conversation none the less and listened as she expressed hurried concern for her boss.

Archie had nearly laughed as Belle used the words, 'stubborn', and 'challenging'. But his favorite word his brunette friend and client had used was 'impenetrable fortress'. And despite having laughed at the time, he was quickly coming to realize Belle was right.

It was easy for him to see Regina used sarcasm, crass language and other tactics to protect herself. To not let anyone get close, but he was different. The psychiatrist would embrace and overlook ever comment, if the result yielded getting behind Regina's emotional wall.

"It's polite for one to offer their name after one is given."

Regina scoffed. "Is there a purpose behind these questions?"

Archie smiled as he turned back to the doctor. "Do you want there to be?"

Regina moved to respond quickly with a biting remark, but found herself speechless. It had been so long since someone hadn't strayed away from her, because of her given moniker or what people believed her to be. Besides her friends, it was the first time she had been treated as a human. The first time no one had run because of her snide comments, and had actually engaged her. And not out of obligation but because… he wanted to.

"Perhaps I am curious about your motive," the brunette admitted.

"Not everyone has ill-intent. If I may… you don't always have to view the bad in something before you see the good."

Regina felt the urge to laugh. "Are you making attempts at shrinking me?"

Archie smiled at the brunettes quick wit and mannerism. Before turning back to her with a sobered expression. "If I said yes or no would it define the borders of this conversation? Would you feel hurt or would you open yourself to me? Depending on my answer?"

Suddenly the doctor felt a mixture of pleasure and confusion. Pleasure from the conversation, but also confusion from the red-head's cryptic words.

"I suppose it wouldn't change much of the diameters. It has been a long time since anyone offered an non-obligated chat." Regina supplied sadly. Not sure why she offered the explanation, but a piece of her had. A piece longing for companionship.

"Then allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Dr. Archie Hopper, psychiatrist, and today Ms. Mills your life as you know it is about to change."

(Emma)

The tech wiped a arm over her sweating brow, as she placed the finishing touches on the circuitry. A quick glance at her wrist deemed it was almost six o'clock in the afternoon. She had been on schedule for most of the day until Mary-Margaret's surprise visit. Not that she was discontented by the food or the company. But once the young officer had left, she was forced right back into the hot server room. That circulated little to no air.

Placing the old wires, servers, and boards back into a their counterparts boxes. Emma sighed. As she began rummaging through her pack for her cell phone. Sliding her finger across the screen, she stared at the message notifications on her phone. David and Ruby had contacted her several times. Ruby offering to help and David playing the lovestruck boyfriend and party planner.

 _ **David: Did you meet Mary-Margaret how'd it go? She is great right?**_

 _ **David: Don't forget drinks tonight at 9.**_

 _ **David: Mary-Margaret likes you. You I hope you feel the same.**_

The blonde groaned. If she had to read anymore messages she feared the risk of getting cavities from the sweetness. But she also knew how it was to be in love, and wanting the people that were closest to you to like the person you dated.

Readjusting her hair into a high bun, she typed out a message to each friend.

"Are you the tech?" Came an Australian voice cut through the room, stilling Emma's hand.

"That could be me. Any reason in particular?"

"My boss decided to take an impromptu half day, and I possibly just but my job and my ass on the line. I was hoping you wouldn't mind being my white knight?" The brunette rushed out. Closing her eyes as she clapped her palms together, lightly bowing toward Emma.

A frustrated sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she checked her watch. It was only 6:15 she had time, not that she wanted to be involved and knee deep in chips and hard drives.

"Ill help you but if I may allow me to guess what the problem is. You were working a case when the screen went black, then came back on. Only to see a blue screen with several figures moving rapidly at the top and bottom?"

"Encryption I understand. I just need the computer back to continue running and analysing data. Can you bring it back or not?" Frustration coating her voice.

Surprise etched itself into Emma's features, before she frowned. "Did you not get the email?"

"What email?"

"I alerted the chief that all systems needed to be shut down temporarily for five minutes. So the servers could reboot and calibrate. He approved it and sent out a warning."

The brunette ran a hand over her face. Her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears.

"All emails are validated through Dr. Mills. No I didn't get the email."

Emma's heartstrings pulled a she shuffled to her feet. Software was one thing, but to Emma crying was something completely different.

"Show me the computer." The blonde whispered. Retrieving the box of parts and her bag.

"What?"

"Well I can't do anything from here. I'm impressive in the technology field, but even I haven't reached that level."

Overjoyed by the blonde's speech, Belle pulled Emma into her second hug of the day. Crushing the box between their frames as the brunette chanted words of gratitude.

 _Geez what is with this town?_ Emma thought to herself as she forced herself from the tight embrace.

"I'm Emma by the way," the CEO chided as she followed the giddy brunette down the hallway. Toward a larger section of the basement. That seemed to consist of glass doors with security codes, to cemented rooms that couldn't be seen from the hall.

"I'm Belle," the smaller woman smiled. As she scanned her badge, waiting as the light turned from red to green. Before she pushed through the door leaving it open for Emma as the blonde stepped over the threshold. The tech continued forward almost blindly until she heard the lights above her give a click.

Barely catching her jaw, green irises examined the room thoroughly. Emma watched enough cop shows to know she was in the medical examiners section of the building. Sparkling white and black tiles decorated the floors. Which led to the echoing of the attached walls, which concealed several rooms. Belle looked at the blonde's face and bit her lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to surface. For those that were allowed down to the basement let alone Regina's section always stood in marvel.

Regina had been a well known ME in New York until she vanished. Rumors had been circulated and speculated, but the Doctor would neither confirm or deny. Which had only led to her further chastisement from her colleagues. But when Regina had moved to Texas she had taken over the basement from Malenie, the prior and now retired ME. And essentially built the lab from the ground up in only a couple of years.

Belle hadn't been there, but the stories she heard around the office had fascinated her. She only hated that the officers upstairs wouldn't give her boss the praise she deserved.

Shaking her she cleared the thoughts that threatened to anger her as she turned back to Emma.

"And this," the Australian smiled. Sweeping her arms wide in demonstration of the entire building. "Is the Dark Kingdom?"

"Dark Kingdom? What on earth, would earn this beautiful place that name," Emma inquired as her brow furrowed.

Belle smiled. "Because it's run by none other than Regina Mills."

(Regina)

After a large amount of convincing, Regina had given in and allowed Archie to persuade her into sessions. With certain stipulations, but the psychiatrist had been willing. Which led to Regina giving him a chance, and her getting her first assignment.

The brunette deemed she would have to chastise her assistant for interfering. But she supposed she owed the young woman a thank you as well.

But she wasn't excited about what Archie wanted her to do. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she scrolled down her contact list in search of a specific number.

Taking a breath she dialed the number.

"Hello… Mary-Margaret speaking. Hello?"

The examiner felt a wave of hesitation swim over her. She was suddenly regretting her decision to follow Archie's advice, but she had made a promise. And her word meant a lot to her.

"Hello? Regina is that you?"

Before the brunette realized what she was doing, she rushed the answer out.

"I was hoping your offer still stood."

 **Up next on By Chance:**

The group finally goes out for drinks. But what will happen when the person everyone fears most shows up? Will it be a good night or will things turn bad quickly?

 **What day do you guys want to see this updated?**

 **I apologize for the late update but tried to make it a decent length. Now that I know where I am going with the story I will be doing more frequent updates. Thanks for the interest and the comments. And I am updating LADY AND THE CHAMP TODAY! Help Me Believe Again comes next just need inspiration to write it. But thanks for being patient. Trying to give background and a good story line as I go.**


	3. Lonely and Damaged

**Slight dark/violence. Sorry I'm late.**

 _Chapter 3: Lonely and Damaged_

 _What am I doing here?_ Regina inquired from herself as she stared up at the large, red gaudy letters that spelled out Marco's. Her groan caught in her throat as she typed out a quick message to Archie.

 **No you are not making a mistake. This will be good for you. Regina you need to be more accepting and trusting of people. Especially to those you work with.**

Regina read and reread the response. Trusting was what led her to move. It was now the reason she sported a reminder on her upper lip. Her fingers absent mindedly trailed over the indentation of her upper lip. _This is a mistake_. She deemed as she lowered her hand and moved them to the keys that still remained in the ignition. As if sensing her hesitancy, the brunettes phone chimed in another message.

 **I know it's scary. And that you feel as though your past is still apart of your present. But it doesn't have to be. Give it a chance, it may yield better results then you think.**

A faint smile graced the ME's lips. Perhaps her psychiatrist was right, it had been a long time since she had willingly gone out. Taking a firm grasp of her keys she removed them from the ignition before she deposited them into her pocket.

As a sign of good intention she had even forgone her normal power suits for tight black jeans and a silk red tank top. She had even gotten a new hair cut, to signify a new start. But even some things she wouldn't compromise on. So coloring her lips a blood red had been a must.

The brunette exited her vehicle and locked her door, before turning her gaze back to the red lettering above the bar. Her eyes examined her surroundings. The bar sat in the middle of a large concrete parking lot. Despite the dicey looking characters around the entrance. Smoking and drinking, she was pleased to see the building well lit. Located in a decent part of Wonderland.

Her heels clicked over the concrete as she pocketed her phone in her front pocket.

"Damn I wouldn't mind a piece of that." A short gruff man in beanie with a thick salt and pepper colored beard commented. Clicking his tongue as his eyes roamed over Regina's lustrous thin frame.

The brunette scoffed as she swallowed down the bile that threatened to surface. Regina had never been interested in men. And she didn't plan to start now. Especially not with a rejected Snow White dwarf.

"I assure you dear. You couldn't handle what I offer." The Doctor said, turning her full attention to the man. Who looked prepared to say something, but Regina continued before he could begin. Feeling on the braver side of her confidence, she bent. Grabbing the lapels of his vest before pulling him closer as she whispered into his ear. "Surely you wouldn't want anything to do with the evil Queen?"

She pulled away. Providing her signature 'evil' grin. Watching as the man's eyes grew in recognition. Regina had took a gamble and had been rewarded regally.

The man took a step back. The pair listened to the man's friends snicker.

"Leroy was shot down again." One laughed as he elbowed the man next to him.

"I suggest you return to your friends." The Doctor supplied shooing the man away with the wave of her hand. Leroy backed away defeated. He had heard the rumors. Where Cora Mills was sweet and friendly her daughter was the exact opposite. The incarnation of evil itself. But both women were equally dangerous.

 **Emma**

"You have no idea how much you just saved my life." Belle praised as she watched the computer return to the previous screen she had been on. Full of equations and numbers, Emma dared not interpret or understand. "You're totally my white knight. Is there anyway I can repay you for your kindness?"

The accented brunette questioned as she watched the tech look panicked at her watch.

"Shit." Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she threw her neck back. Before she sobered. Allowing emerald irises to return to Belle who looked on concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to be changed and be at Marco's in like thirty minutes and I'm new to town. I have no idea where I'm headed."

"Relax. I think I can help with that. It's the least I can do. Follow me." The shorter woman smiled. Blue eyes glistening as she stepped around Emma. Silently the software owner followed. The brunette walked down the internal corridor, before pulling her key card from her waist and sliding it over something dark. Emma tried to see what it was, but was instead ushered into a pitch black room. _Again._

"Bell…"

Before the blonde could get the words out, the brunette flipped on blinding lights. But this time the room was smaller.

"What is this place?"

The assistant shrugged. "Technically still in the dark kingdom but my boss installed working perks."

"Ok… but why are we here?"

"Right." Belle snapped. Leaving Emma alone for several seconds before she resurfaced with a black dry cleaning carrier folded over her arm. "This is for you. A loan." She said thrusting the bag into the blonde's chest.

"A loan? I'm not sure I understand."

"Full of questions aren't you? Doctor Mills said she won't return to the office until tomorrow, but she rarely comes down here. Since I held you up I'm trying to return the favor. There is a bio- hazard shower through there. Everything you need is in there. Just trust me. Bring the outfit back tomorrow. She won't miss it."

The blonde looked uncertain at the brunette, before staring down at the bag pressed into her chest. Ruby and David had been so excited. And after promising Mary-Margaret, she didn't see another option.

"Thanks Belle."

The brunette shook her head. "We'll call it even when we get you to the bar. But first round is on you." The accented woman smiled, sticking her hand out to Emma.

"Deal."

Twenty-seven minutes and several ignored speed limit signs later, Emma was pleased to find she and Belle had arrived a couple minutes early. Ruby had texted her on the way. Snapping pictures of David having a meltdown over what to wear. Apparently this was normal behavior for the dirty blonde when Officer Blanchard was involved.

"You sure this is a bar? Looks abandoned." Emma commented taking into account the limited number of cars surrounding the establishment.

"I've only been a couple times. But this is the most popular bar in the city. You have to get here early for a good table."

"Shall we?"

"Absolutely. You might even meet the owner. He has a thing for blondes."

The tech cringed at the implication. But if Belle noticed she either said nothing or ignored it.

The smell of hops filled Emma's nostrils as she pulled open the heavy door.

Eyes turned to stare at Belle and herself as they pushed deeper into the bar.

"Welcome to Marco's." The bartenders, bussers, and waiters shouted. Surprising the duo as they moved toward a large abandoned table.

"Take five on the welcome crew." Someone shouted behind them.

"Thank you."

"Good."

"That was stupid."

"Finally."

"Is it break time yet?" Emma heard mixed responses fill the large bar. From workers and several early drinking patrons.

"That was new," Belle whispered. Though not quietly enough. Before Emma could answer the voice from earlier sounded again.

"Yea I was trying to spice up the joint… now that it's fully mine." The tech looked up to find a man dressed in a red shirt with Marco's in black letters stitched over his right pec. A wide grin, piercing yet mischievous aqua colored eyes, and wavy brown hair. As his smile widen so did the dimples he sported. "Cassidy, August Cassidy." Holding his hand out toward Emma.

"Emma."

"Pleasure." He winked before turning to Belle. "Now you I remember. You work for the local witch."

Emma raised an eyebrow at August's bluntness. Unsure if she needed to intervene or just step aside.

"And I remember you as well. The big brother of the town flop."

The brunettes held an intense gaze for what Emma would deem forever before they did something she had expected.

 _They laughed._

"Sorry about that. Belle and I have a unique relationship. We greet each other with insults. It's actually how we met unintentionally."

The blonde just nodded. "So what are you two lovely ladies doing here?"

"Emma here just moved to Wonderland. And she is meeting friends. I offered to help her get here."

"Regina let you out of the tower?" He joked, pulling up a chair from another table.

"My boss is a good person. She just has a mysterious past."

"Yea right French. Take up for her all you want. But everyone has seen the powers of Regina Mills."

That caught the blonde's attention.

"Powers? Surely you can't be serious?" Emma questioned. Looking from Belle who shook her head to August. Who offered a 'you bet your sweet ass' look.

"I'm quite serious. She has the head of the police bureau cowering. Not to mention she is rarely seen out. I call witch." August demanded. Slamming his index finger down onto the wooden table.

"Ever considered people fear her because her mother is the mayor?" Belle rebutted.

"Her mother's the mayor?"

"Cora Mills, Regina Mills. They are mother and daughter."

August hummed. "I guess you wouldn't know that and you just got here." Emma shrugged. "Well word of advice stay away. Far away. When it comes to Regina and Cora Mills the apple fell far away from the tree."

Familiar laughter filled the bar pulling the small groups attention as Ruby stumbled in first. Followed by a couple officers, Emma remembered from the bureau. And last came the happy couple. Mary-Margaret clung tightly to David's arm as they both followed behind the group. The couple seemed in their own world until Ruby bumped them and pointed toward Emma and Belles table.

"As a welcome gift I will provide your party with drinks on the house." August tapped. Waiting as Emma's emerald irises looked at him.

"Thank you, but you don't…"

"Think nothing of it. After all, this is Wonderland. And there's a smile around every corner."

Belle groaned audibly at the towns motto. And Emma did her best not to shiver at the sugariness of the statement. Both women watched as August walked off only to be replaced by the party that had just entered the door.

"Emma hey!" Beamed a glowing Mary-Margaret as she let go of David's arm to slide into the both. "Belle? I'm surprised you're here. Is everything okay?"

The brunette smiled warmly with a shake of her head.

"I didn't want to be late Belle helped."

"Well no matter the reason it's nice to have another friendly face. I guess I should do introductions then."

The pixie began listing off the small party from herself to David, Arthur, Killian, Felix, Peter and finally Ruby. Who had been surprisingly quiet up until that point. Which both shocked and amazed the blonde until she caught her best friend sneaking glances at Belle. A piece of her wanted to get the ball rolling and help the connection along, but instead she sat quietly content with watching the two.

Officer Snow seemed to spot the connection as well. Shooting Emma a 'Oh yea' look. The two match makers seemed to quietly diverge a plan to get the two women together, before Killian spoke up ruining their inaudible conversation.

"So Swan what brings you to our beautiful, hidden city?" His eyebrow arching at the question. As he and the rest of the officers pulled up chairs or slid further into the booth.

Ruby and David looked simultaneously toward the blonde in question. Both sporting their own look of concern.

"Oh. Straight to the hard stuff huh. Well I needed a change of scenery."

The tech smiled inwardly at the round about truth in her statement. Staying in the same city as Lily hadn't been an option. To many memories. Memories that still haunted Emma when she sat still for to long.

"That is respectable Swan. So will your husband be joining you?" Killian searched.

"I'm no longer married," Emma retorted. Sadness etched into her voice, as Mary Margaret ran a soothing hand over her back.

"I am sorry to hear that Swan." August chose that moment to return and Emma was thankful for the distraction. She didn't want to relive what had been her life less then a couple days ago.

The bar owner sat down a large circular tray with a bucket in the middle. Melting ice sat in the bucket along with brand new bottle of New Amsterdam Vodka. Being the gracious host he believed himself to be. The brunette began to pass out shot glasses.

After every one had a glass that had been filled, the owner held up his own glass.

"To new friendships."

Mary-Margaret picked up her own glass and held it up. "To love."

"To promotion." Killian commented.

"To magic." Belle joined surprising everyone.

The small group looked to Emma, who chewed her lip nervously. What should she toast to? How could she toast? Having your heart broken and way of life destroyed didn't really go down in her book as celebratory.

And then it hit her. Tonight was a night for trying new things. Welcoming new experiences. Closing her thin fingers around the glass. The blonde raised her glass to clink with the rest as the words fell softly from her lips.

"To second chances and new beginnings."

Four appetizers and half a bottle of vodka and several beers later. Tensions had eased and the group had fallen into easy conversation. Most of the questions were directed at Emma. Wanting to know more about her. And she had obliged, before asking the group her own questions.

She had learned Belle had always been interested in anatomy and chemistry, which had led her into her field. Emma learned she hadn't always worked in the Dark Kingdom. The brunette had worked a state over under a school fellowship for a man named Gold. It had been a relationship were she had learned a lot, but right before graduation he had tried to make advances, to which Belle had refused.

After a lot of convincing and searching Gold had helped her score a position with Regina. And Belle hadn't heard from him since.

Felix and Peter were actually married. But only a select people knew. They didn't want to be separated or get in trouble with the bureau because they had fallen in love.

Arthur hadn't shared much other than he was married. And had a passion for history and keeping order.

Killian explained he had joined the force after his brother had been killed. Only to lose his girlfriend a year later to a mugger stabbing.

Emma sympathized. The way he spoke of Millah, it was clear to see he had been in love. That the loss had clearly affected him, even if he pretended it didn't. Alcohol always had a way of bringing out the good and bad in people. It also brought out pain and made it seem to linger.

The blonde grimaced. She had encountered her fair share of the bottom of bottles.

But she was pulled from her thoughts at Belles slurred language.

"Shit."

Mary-Margaret was the first to respond. "What's the matter?"

Fear echoed through her blue eyes as the medical examiner turned from their party back toward the door. Everyone's eyes followed.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Killian asked taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh," David's girlfriend giggled. Clearly drunk. "I invited her. I totally forgot she was coming."

"Im dead, I'm dead I'm so dead." Belle muttered over and over. "Emma take off the shirt."

"You want me topless in a bar?" The tech questioned. Shooting the panicking assistant a raised eyebrow.

"If it means keeping my head attached to my shoulders…then yes."

"That's brutal Belle and no."

Ruby looked toward the door and snickered. "I suggest you guys decide. Because said woman is headed this way."

Ducking around Ruby, Belle squealed as she caught the eye of her employer.

"Emma," she whined.

"Save the poor girl Swan."

David kicked the man next to him. "Stop it. Emma's like a sister don't be gross." The dirty blonde downed another shot before removing his jacket and handing it to Emma. "I'm not sure what's going on but if this will help here."

 **Regina**

Feeling a renewed sense of confidence. The brunette pulled open the heavy door. Boisterous laughter, loud music and conversations bombarded her ears as she stepped over the threshold. Several gasps escaped as the room seemed to sense a new presence. Regina knew the rumors, she heard the whispers. People loved her mother but her, they weren't as receptive to. Fear was something she could deal with.

It kept people at a distance and made them respect her. Testing the room she allowed her eyes to roam around the room. Landing on random patrons and just as she expected they wouldn't hold her gaze. An evil smirk graced her lips. Maybe Archie was right.

Her eyes continued to roam until they fell to her assistant. _Belle_?

What was she doing here? She hadn't said anything earlier? Intrigue swirled around the doctor as she pushed forward. Moving around standers and tables. Toward her assistant. The closer she got, the more familiar faces she spotted.

"Belle?"

"Regina?" Her assistant slurred. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you? I'm just curious…"

"You're rambling French. And I could ask you the same. But if you must know I was invited by Mary-Margaret." The older woman finished turning to said woman. Who was leaning heavily on David, eyes closed. "Hmm, charming."

"I helped Emma find the bar."

Her assistant reasoned. Pointing toward the blonde who looked least affected by the alcohol.

Sensing she was being talked about the blonde looked up. And Regina felt her breath catch. Soft forest hued eyes stared back at her. Locking Regina into an internal warfare she hadn't felt in a while. The young woman hadn't looked away. No, she had engaged Regina. Initiated it even. Emma wasn't like anyone she had met before. Where Regina normally saw fear or people looking away, this woman didn't.

Instead she looked at her with reckless abandon as if she had nothing to lose. And to Regina that felt more dangerous. More captivating, and in that moment she made a decision. Emma was someone to stay far, far away from.

"Well if it isn't her royal majesty. Gracing the peasants with your presence?" An all to familiar voice demanded.

"Perhaps. What of you captain mascara?"

"I will have you know my eyes naturally pop. I don't need makeup nor do I wear it."

Regina grinned at his frustrated demeanor. "Of course dear. Whatever brand you use. I wouldn't consider it make up either." She flashed a bright smile at him before she turned back to her assistant. Killian muttered something along the lines of 'bitch', only making her deepen her wide grin.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Actually I think it would be best if I called it a night." Officer Jones sneered. "I am suddenly feeling ill." He stood. Tightening his leather jacket around his frame before stepping around the two women, and heading for the exit.

"We have early patrol." Peter reminded. Before the couple said their good byes and headed behind Killian.

Mary-Margaret stirred. Moving from David's arm. Opening her eyes in surprise that some had left and then stood Regina.

"Regina you made it!"

 _Not that you would know_. The brunette chastised inwardly.

"I guess some people left but have a seat. Emma, Regina. Regina, Emma. And that is Ruby."

"Pleasured." The doctor nodded. Taking Peters seat next to Arthur. The brunette wasn't oblivious to the tension she had brought to the group. Well almost everyone. Emma seemed clearly unaffected. Content with sneaking glances at her. "I think I'll go order a drink. I'm not a vodka woman." She retorted eyeing the clear liquor in disgust. Before retreating from the table.

Regina pushed heavily through the bathroom door, hoping to catch her breath. Memories rushed at her rapidly as she approached the sink. Griping forcefully onto the porcelain. Causing her nails to make a painful screeching sound. Her heart accelerated. Her shirt felt as though it was closing around her next. All the memories hurt. She looked up into the mirror and grimaced at the reflection.

The person in the mirror looked like her. But their skin was cut open and bruised. Their eye was nearly swollen shut. And their was a deep gash present on the upper lip.

" _You remember don't you Regina? You remember the way it felt don't you? You'll never be able to escape me. You need me as much as I need you. No matter where you run I'll find you. And when I find you everyone will know the gift that is our love."_

 _That voice._

It still hunted her dreams. She could still feel the nightmares permanently etched into her skin. She had been foolish. Her partner had warned her, but she didn't listen.

"Regina."

She was so much younger. She had felt like she had to prove herself. It had been her first time. And that time had changed her life forever.

"Regina!"

The brunette turned to find Emma beside of her. Slightly swaying with a look of concern on her face.

"I've been calling you for several minutes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You can leave." Emma frowned.

The blonde reached out to touch the older woman. But Regina jerked away before she could touch her.

"What makes you think you have a right to touch me?" The doctor demanded.

The tech stood taken aback. She had just wanted to offer a simple consoling back rub, but clearly the ME didn't appreciate. All Emma's life she had been told what to do. But tonight was a night of new beginnings and second chances. And with a good amount of alcohol coursing through her system she felt confident enough to take it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma surged forward. Closing the gap Regina had created between them. "Excuse the fuck out of me for trying to be friendly. You know since I met you, you've been rude to me." The blonde wasn't wrong. Both times she had encountered Emma, she had been less then amicable. A challenge sparked in Emma's eyes and it made Regina's groin jump in excitement.

"I was told pleasantries is a horrible shade on me."

"That's another thing," the taller woman pushed closer. Until their breast practically rubbed against one another. Forcing Regina to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle the moan that surfaced as she and Emma kept their intense eye contact. "Everyone is scared of you. And has told me to stay away from you and if I knew you as long as they have I probably would. But you don't scare me Regina. I think it's to force people away. Because your scared if they knew the real you they might not like you for a different reason."

"You don't know anything about me Miss Swan."

"I know if you knew I was wearing your blue silk shirt you'd be outraged."

That caught Regina's attention. "See there it is."

"You don't know anything about…"

"You. Yea I got that the first time. And I may not know you. But I know damaged when I see it." Emma admitted sadly.

Anger bubbled in the brunettes chest. Who was this blonde to say what she was and how she felt?

"Allow me to return the favor," Regina rebutted. "I may be damaged but at least I'm not lonely."

The tech stood staring at Regina. It was clear the target the doctor had been aiming for, she had hit. And what a hit it was. Emma's emotional dam broke. Surging forward she met Regina's lips forcefully. Moaning at the soft feel as her thin lips claimed plump.

Everything in Regina screamed to stop. To step back but there was something about Emma Swan.

Instead she deepened the kiss . Swiping her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, causing the younger woman to moan.

Emma knew the Doctor was dangerous but in the moment she wanted nothing more then to kiss the woman. So that is what she did. Pulling the woman almost flushly against her. Finding someone who understood just how lonely she was excited her.

The ME moaned as Emma allowed access into her wet mouth. The brunettes penis twitched in excitement. Crashing Regina's libido as she pushed the blonde backward. Bracing her hands against her chest.

"Why'd you stop?" Emma slurred slightly. Attempting to close the distance again.

"Your Miss Swan are drunk." Regina surmised. Backing further away and smoothing her pants. Checking her makeup before she moved past a surprised Emma. Resting a hand on the bathroom door Regina smiled turning back to the frozen blonde. "Ill expect my shirt returned and dry cleaned." The Doctor had made it half way out of the door before she turned back to the blonde.

"One last thing Miss Swan. You don't know me, nor do I want you to. Stay the hell away from me."

 **I know it's been a while sorry. But hopefully this tension and history filled chapter makes up for it.**

 **RT**


	4. Incoming Messages

**Been a while but I'm headed to college... so forgive the wait. This Chapter should make up for it. All mistakes are mine but hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **4: Incoming** **Messages**

Emma groaned as something cold and wet swiped across her face. Her hand absently swung lightly at the disturbance hoping to deter it. Her efforts worked for a few moments before the same sensation swept over her face. Unable to return to peaceful rest. The blonde squinted as the wet substance swiped across her face again.

Slowly the techs eyes began to open. Only to be surprised as large brown eyes stared back at her. Towering slightly over her, a yelped escaped her throat.

Rushing footsteps echoed around the room as the CEO sat up. Bringing her makeshift bed along with her as she stared at a large black German Shepherd.

"Chance stop it. Mommy isn't up yet," Ruby chastised from the doorway. Emma's mouth hung open as she shot her best friend a questioning look. Mommy? Running her hand through her hair Emma sighed. Before turning her gaze back to the large German Shepard. Tongue lobbing outside of its mouth as he stared up at Emma expectantly.

"You don't remember do you?" Ruby asked. Taking a step into the room as Chance's ears flipped downward before leaving his position to follow slowly behind the tall brunette. When the blonde shook her head in response, her best friend blew out her bated breathe. It wasn't hard to believe. Ruby couldn't personally explain what had occurred but Emma had come back to the table flustered. Refusing to speak to anyone.

Instead she had picked the half empty vodka bottle from the melted ice bucket. Dripping condensation over the table as she poured herself a full shot. Downing it. Only to repeat the same process over and over before Belle had stepped in. Taking the bottle from her best friend. And when asked what was wrong Emma had turned defensive. Immediately shutting down and refusing to let anyone in.

"Well what do you remember?" Ruby asked. Hoping to fill in the holes that her boss/best friend couldn't.

"Everything up until the time of entering the bathroom," she stated hesitantly. Feeling ashamed that she couldn't admit the truth. Despite it hurting when she thought. She remembered almost everything. Especially her encounter with Regina in the bathroom. She had kissed her. Forgetting kissing Regina Mills was impossible. And no matter how much she wanted to forget her brassiness, Emma couldn't. And if she was being honest she didn't want to forget it.

"How about black coffee and a aspirin first?" The brunette asked.

"Youre a Godsend." The younger woman groaned. Feeling the after effects of the alcohol beginning to make themselves known as she smiled up at her best friend.

Not needing further prodding, Ruby disappeared the same way she had come. But Chance didn't follow. Instead he took up his original position directly in front of his owner. Still looking up at her expectantly as if waiting for her to figure out who he was and where he came from. Emma frowned at the thought. Honestly she didn't have a fondness of dogs. Animals in general had never been her forte and Lily despised them so they had never agreed on a pet.

"I know I'm supposed to remember you champ," she frowned. Pulling her hands free of her covers as she scratched behind his ears. Earning a pleased tailwag at the gesture. "But I don't even know where you came from. Let alone who you are?"

And then her answers began to painfully resurface piece by piece.

Emma watched as the brunette stormed from the bathroom. Feeling a mixture of arousal and anger at the captivating woman that was Regina Mills. How had she fallen so far? Hadn't she been warned that Regina was dangerous? Not to mention she was just getting out of a painful relationship. And what, now she was ready for the easiest rebound? A frustrated sigh escaped Emma's lips as she took a step back. Examining herself in the hazy bathroom mirror.

She had once been able to recognize the person that stared back at her. Confidence had once oozed from her pores like sweat. And now? Now she was a shell of her former self. Confused and not sure what she had planned next. Frustrated hands swiped down the front of the CEO's face as she groaned.

The bathroom door's squeaking hinges pulled her from her thoughts. As a small blonde strolled into the bathroom. Affording Emma a small smile before moving to occupy one of the stalls. Embarrassed and in dire need of a drink. Emma checked her appearance again. Smoothing down Regina's shirt and fluffing her hair before she shrugged. Her disheveled look wouldn't matter. Most of her friends were wasted or so deep in conversation that she had been forgotten.

Sadness swept over the tech as she headed for the door. Regina was right. Not only was she broken, Emma was lonely too.

"Hey I was about to come find you," Ruby smiled. As she spotted her best friend coming toward their table. "You okay? You look like shit. And not the good kind."

"Ruby," Belle warned. Swatting at the brunettes arm. Her bright blue eyes glared at Ruby's before she turned to Emma. And though her courtesy wouldn't allow her to voice such a insult, her fellow brunette had been right.

"Well David is barely awake. MM is hammered. And you're too nice to say anything. So that leaves me. Em what's going on?" Her best friend asked. Bracing an elbow on the table as she leaned forward. "You were gone for a long time?"

"Did Regina come this way?" Emma asked breaking her vow of silence. As her emerald colored irises searched Ruby's.

"No she claimed there was an emergency and she needed to leave."

A unidentified feeling swelled in Emma. And she couldn't decide if it was relief or disappointment. Feeling in general hurt. And in the CEO's mind there was only one way to dull those unwanted emotions. Ruby and Belle watched with worry as their friend plucked the bottle from the middle of the table, along with a fresh shot glass. And began to fill it up.

One. Downed.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Swan. What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Her best friend never called her Swan unless she was angry or worried about something. And Emma had a sinking feeling it was a mixture of both. But a therapist was the last thing she wanted. If she wanted to sit on a couch and talk to someone, while they scribbled notes she'd pay for it. But at the moment the only cure Emma wanted, was to be numb.

Five.

Six.

"Ruby," Belle pleaded. Looking between her White Knight and her attractive best friend. But Ruby looked as surprised as Belle. Frozen by Emma's actions.

Seven.

Eight.

The bottle hung loosely in the techs hand. As she sloppily tried to pour herself another shot. Seeing the need to intervene the young assistant frown.

"I think that's quite enough."

Emma didn't argue. She was well past her limit and she knew it. And she knew the alcohol was beginning to have the desired effect.

"Maybe you should take her home Ruby?" Belle commented. Placing the bottle far away from the blonde as she looked up at the woman next to her.

"But I thought…"

A smile greeted Ruby as the smaller brunette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If it means anything…" she smiled. Cheeks turning a shade of red as she looked away. "I enjoyed your company too." The assistant admitted. Before plastering a kiss to Ruby's cheek, then siding from the booth.

"Take care of my White Knight and yourself," she flirted. Before turning on her heels. Leaving the bar the same way she had entered.

Ruby couldn't move. Time itself had stopped and all she could think about was the woman who had just walked out of the bar. It was like being struck by lightning and the brunette realized she'd do it over and over if it mentor chance to see Belle again.

The sound of a struggle pulled the woman from her thoughts as she looked over to find her best friend struggling to reach the bottle again.

Feeling her frustration beginning to rise. Ruby grabbed Emma by the lapels of David's jacket, before forcing the blonde back down onto the seat.

"Hey what the…"

Ruby held up a hand silencing Emma. "No. You don't get to speak. You want to drink fine. But when it interferes with my night that's when you and I have a problem."

"I'm sorry…" Emma started. Only to be cut off by her best friend again.

"No. I'm pissed at you. David took Mary- Margaret home which means I'm stuck with you. Fix your jacket and let's go home Swan."

"I'm willing to bet by that pained expression you are remembering last night." Ruby chuckled as she returned. Mug in one hand and the other a tightly clenched fist. Motioning for Emma to open her hand, the CEO almost cried tears of joy as her best friend placed the coffee and pills in her hand.

Silence filled the room as the two tablets were swallowed and rushed down with bitter black coffee. Chance scooted forward nuzzling Emma's free hand before she looked up at her best friend.

Ruby's posture was stiff where it was usually perky. And the beautiful brunette was even sporting bags under her eyes. Guilt danced over Emma's body as she hung her head. There was no excuse for the way she had acted last night. But Ruby had still acted as her best friend. And for that Emma would be eternally grateful.

"I'm sorry… you know… for," her hand reached up. Rubbing the back of her neck up and down as she thought about the words she wanted to say. "I made a fool of myself and ruined whatever you had with Belle. I was a colossal ass."

Ruby nodded her agreement to the statement, as she took a seat next to Emma.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. "And I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Unable to take the tension in the room Ruby began to laugh. Clutching her sides as the blonde stared at her confused. Apparently she had missed something and now all she could do is wait for her best friend to feed her the punch line as well.

"I was angry," Ruby admitted. Sobering from her laughter as she turned to look at her best friend. "Then I came to the conclusion I probably did that and a lot worse in college. I figured I at least owe you one."

Understanding passed over the techs face, "So I didn't mess up your night with Belle?"

"Oh no you did. Shot it straight to hell. But I managed to get her number from mutual friends and she agreed to go out with me next Friday."

"Ruby that's fantastic. But wait… Wait that doesn't explain where he came from." Emma commented. Both women looked down at Chance who contently had his head placed in Emma's lap.

"Part still blurry for you?" Emma nodded. "I actually think it would be better if you try to remember that one. I'm sure you'd rather not think about it but give it time. Oh in the meantime, Police department called."

A groan fell from the blonde's lips. "Apparently they need you to do the ME's office too."

"Can't you do it?"

"I could but consider this punishment for last night." Ruby kissed her partner's cheek. "You've got twenty minutes."

 **XXXX**

Regina sat at her desk. Staring off into space. Last night she had relived her worst fate. Felt the invisible blades as they slid across her skin. Tormenting her. As angry line after line appeared. And that voice. She could never forget the way it made her skin crawl. But as soon as the nightmare had started it had ended just as quickly. Despite everything that had occurred afterwards, Regina guess she owed the blonde a small amount of gratitude.

Emma Swan had pulled her from the dull, yet painful sensation of torture.

"Regina?" Belle whispered. Leaning around the door frame of Regina's office scared. She had every right to be. The Dark Kingdom was a Haven to her. And allowing a stranger in was against the rules.

"Yes Belle?" The brunette doctor asked in a nonchalant tone. Returning to the folder that was in front of her. Refusing to look up or even acknowledge her assistant. "Come to break more of my rules?"

"I apologized. I've even done your grunt work with no complaints." The younger woman protested. Stepping further into the office. Slightly offended at the way her boss was addressing her. The brunette stood rigid. Going against Regina Mills was a battle and this was one she wanted to win.

"So an apology is just suppose to fix everything? I created those rules for my safety as well as yours. Bringing a stranger in here jeopardizes that. Why don't you use that mind I'm so fond of before I find a replacement for you." Regina finished. Looking up from the document. And Belle thought she saw a flicker of fear in the doctors eyes, before she shook the notion. Regina Mills wasn't scared of anything.

"You're completely right Doctor Mills. But I almost lost the Arthur case information. And I needed Emma's help."

The name made her body respond. But she tried to look unaffected.

"Yes. But Doctor Mills…" the assistant started. Choosing to look down at her feet. "I did some digging. And this isn't the first case. There was a similar case five years ago in New York. I tried to unlock the case but the information. It's like it disappeared."

Regina closed her eyes tightly. She knew the exact case Belle was talking about. It was what she had feared.

"Perhaps it's just a unsettling coincidence."

"Unlikely. The cases are too similar. And I checked Mr. Arthur visited New York prior to his death."

An uncomfortable sensation coasted down the doctors back.

"Is that all Belle?"

"Aren't you curious about this?" The small brunette asked. "Regina this could be something bigger then we can handle."

"Is that all Belle?" Regina asked again. Feeling the vein in front of her forehead beginning to bulge. If her assistant was right. The doctor mentally shook away the possibility. That person was dead. There was no way her past was here. She had been locked away two years prior before she moved to Wonderland. She told herself she was being silly, but she couldn't shake that unwanted feeling.

"No. Chief Glass wants the results. And informed me Emma Swan will be upgrading our servers this afternoon. And this," Belle started. Pulling a Manila folder from under her arm that Regina seemed to just notice. Before holding it out to the ME. "Came for you. Larry dropped it off with the kits and equipment we ordered."

Regina forced a smile. As she felt her pocket vibrate. "Thank you. I'll keep all that in mind. For now why don't you take lunch?"

"It's only 1:15 are you sure?"

"Positive. I took my anger out on you earlier. You deserve it." She smiled. Changing her tone from bitter to sweet as she accepted the outstretched folder. Belle only shrugged not convinced.

"Don't you want to check that. It could be a case."

Regina nodded. "I will. I'll call you if it is. Enjoy. Lunch. Belle." The doctor said slowly and precise. Leaving no room for discussion. Taking the statement as a subtle warning. Belle nodded before leaving the office.

A shuddering sigh escaped the ME as she watched her assistant disappear. The last thing she wanted to do was look at her phone, but she knew she had to. The officers could need her assistance after all it was getting close to Halloween.

Pulling the device from her pocket she felt her blood run cold. The message on the front of her phone read:

 **Open your package**

Her breathing turned rapid as she stared at the Manila folder on her desk.

Another message came through.

 **Open it. Or your assistant might have an unpleasant lunch.**

Regina clicked on the attachment. And her heart dropped. On her screen was a picture of Belle enjoying lunch while reading. A lump formed in her throat as she pushed her phone aside.

Her eyes fell to the folder. As her shaking fingers grazed over the fold hesitantly. Before popping the clasp and spilling the content out on her desk. Bile swirled in her mouth as she stared at the pictures that littered her desk.

Regina looked down at pictures of herself. Battered and covered in blood. Nearly naked. Unable to stomach the image anymore she pushed it away. Moving to the next several pictures. There was one from the safe house. With Regina talking to one of the officers. And the last made her double over in fear. It was a photo of her mother and her at lunch.

The doctor was prepared to put the pictures in the trash when she spotted a folded piece of paper. Regina didn't want to open it, but the thought of endangering Belle was enough to make her open the paper.

 **You'll never escape me. We never finished our game Regina. You got away but it won't happen again. No matter where you go I'll find you. So Regina let's start our game again. And as punishment for running away, Ill let you choose who I kill first from the people in your life.**

Her phone vibrated again.

 **You have two weeks Mills. And if you don't choose I will. Arthur was the first. I hope this shows you my capabilities.**

Her phone vibrated again.

 **Welcome back to your PAST Regina Mills.** **Like? Dislike?**


	5. Crime and Coffee

**I know I am mad late with the update. But school and life. Anyway this chapter is kind of dark but necessary. There is alot of backstory here in the flashbacks. I personally loved this chapter. The grit and emotion. I should have the next chapter up in the next Day or so. Working on updates to every story. Anyone want to be my muse or suggest a song to get over writers block. Oh and I am making minor changes to chapters one and two. So thanks for your reading and patience here you go!**

 **Longest chapter so there are probably mistakes.**

 **Fair** **warning**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter** **5: Crime and Coffee**

"Ah Swan. How great it is to see you again love." Killian praised as he stood from his desk. Shuffling past other officers to get to the blonde. Emma offered a tired smile as she removed her sunglasses. Letting them come to rest on the top of her hair. "It's a shame our night was cut short by that witch. But perhaps I could make it up to you tonight?"

A sigh fell from the blonde's lips as she looked down at the Apple watch around her wrist. Killian seemed nice enough but in honesty she wasn't interested. Sure she had experimented in college, but the truth was she simply preferred women.

"Maybe," the blonde started. Looking back up at the young officer. "But right now I have somewhere I'm suppose to be." She finished. Offering a small squint, hard lined smile.

"Another time then." He supplied. A sad expression marred his face. As he stepped to the side, allowing Emma to pass.

 _Not likely_. The blonde muttered to herself as she headed toward the Chief's office.

 **XXXX**

Emma rounded the corner and spotted Sidney at his desk through the office window. Leaned back flipping through folders, with a frustrated look upon his face. She knew that look. It had occurred many times for her and Ruby when they tried creating new algorithms and coding to update their software. The process was tedious but well rewarding when all the codes ran together.

Emma tapped lightly on the glass drawing the older man's attention as he smiled up at her. Before motioning for her to come inside.

The smell of too much aftershave and stale coffee assaulted the young woman's nose as she turned the handle and continued pushing through the door. Despite the offending scents, Emma was pleased to see the chief kept a neat office space.

A large mahogany desk sat to the far left of the room. While a small sitting area with a couch and two love seats occupied the right. In front of his desk sat two wooden chairs that were spaced apart evenly. And in the corner behind Sidney's desk sat a small coffee station. Decorated with an elaborate steel machine. And ceramic coffee cups that stacked awkwardly inside one another.

"You requested me?" Emma asked. Pulling her wandering eyes back toward the chief, who seemed oblivious to her blatant curiosity.

"Um yes. You did a fantastic job with our systems." The chief beamed. Finally closing the folder as he looked up at the young woman. "Productivity has improved tremendously. Files are easier to find." He rambled.

"Well I'm sure you know what your product does," He apologized, as he took a moment to catch his breath. Offering her a tired smile as Emma finally noticed the thick bags under his eyes. "Please have a seat Miss Swan. Would you like coffee or water?"

Emma nodded a polite 'no'. Signaling for Sidney to continue with his original thoughts.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here again?"

"I am actually. But I think I have a sinking idea."

Sidney took a sip from his coffee mug, raising a brow. As he shuffled his head back and forth lightly at the young woman's notion.

The chief placed his hand on the back of his chair as he scooted it backwards. Making room for himself as he reclaimed his seat.

"Miss Swan… Emma," the chief corrected as the blonde raised her eyebrow. "We are searching for a woman of your talents."

"Talents? Sure I can work a computer but…"

Sidney tsked as he lowered his cup down on his desk. "Oh come now. No need to be modest. I have done my research on you Emma. We'd like to offer you a position."

The blonde's eyebrows went up at the implication. "What exactly do you think you have on me sir?"

"Several years ago I made a friend in a very high position. And as a favor to me he looked over your file. One public. Accessing the other required… shall we say a specific touch. Long story short I know your story Miss Swan. Not all of it but enough. And we would like to use your skill."

"What makes you think I'd want to go back to that life?"

The man chuckled. Leaning back in his chair as he observed the young woman across from him.

"The offer isn't mandatory. But I'm sure you're longing to get back to what you did best. And as much as I'd like to tell you that is all you're here for it's not. The mainframe in the ME's office will need updating as well."

Emma could feel the extent of her patience draining. Not a lot of people knew about her past. And those who did, didn't make it their personal business to make it known. When she met Lily she had stopped. Leaving behind her badge and choosing to continue as the head of RedSwan software, but even that had been tough. Emma knew what her mother had suffered with her father being an active police officer. And she didn't want to put Lily through that. She couldn't.

"With all due respect I left that part of my life behind over ten years ago. I'm not even sure I could go back to it even if I wanted to."

Sidney seemed to weigh the words. Before he nodded. " 72. I'll give you 72 hours to decide if you'd like to join our team. I'll await your response. But until then… you know the way downstairs. I have business to attend." He commented. Unable to look the blonde square in the eye. And Emma had a sinking feeling she knew why he couldn't. Much like herself, Sidney didn't want to face Regina either.

"Of course." The blonde smirked. "Your 'business' is safe with me." She winked, before standing and exiting the office.

 **Regina**

 _Fear_. That was the only word that came to mind as she stared at the envelope and scattered pictures on her desk. For years she had believed she was relatively safe. But in a matter of moments that reality had been shattered. And the more she thought. The more the facade cracked. Regina didn't know this enemy. But they had already proven they could have killed her and the people she was closest to. But instead they wanted to play with her.

A cold shiver broke down her spine. She looked at her phone in disgust. Before a sigh escaped her lips. When would this end? Where could she run?

The questions would have to wait till later she realized, as she jumped from something tapping on her glass. The brunette debated getting up.

"Um Doctor Mills." A familiar voice called out fairly loudly. Regina couldn't explain why she felt relief, but she did. Running her fingers quickly through her layered shoulder length hair, the ME made a professional effort to recompose herself. Before standing to smooth invisible wrinkles from her wardrobe.

The methodical clicks of her heels continued to calm her as she walked to the front of the office. Suspiciously eyeing Emma Swan as she moved to close the remaining distance. Pushing the door open, Regina frowned up at the blonde unsure as to why the young woman was in front of her.

"Miss Swan?" Regina loved the power her tone carried. And watching the blonde visibly tense under the sound of her voice alone was rewarding.

"Um yeah I was sent down here by Sidney. He wants me to…"

"Yes Sidney mentioned something about updating the systems. I shot down the idea but I suppose it doesn't matter what I want." The statement held a stifling amount of venom.

A shy smile graced the blonde's lips. As she ran her nimble fingers through her hair. Despite the demeanor of the blonde. Regina watched as the younger woman studied her. Emerald eyes appraised her being closely, moving up and down as to take a mental picture.

And the doctor knew in that moment she had chosen the right clothing option for the day. A tan silk tank top with a plunging v neckline covered her torso. And atop of that she wore a black blazer with tan accents around the pockets and hem lines accompanied by matching pants.

"Miss Swan?" The ME questioned. Forcing the younger woman to shake herself from the vision that was Dr. Mills. "If they are forcing you to be here. You might as well do some work. This way."

The tech frowned at being caught. To her disdain she couldn't easily forget the brief smirk she had seen the older woman sport either. Emma followed closely as Regina led her the same way she had come earlier. The name next to the door caught the CEO's attention.

"The servers are… in your… office?" The tech asked with discomfort in her voice as she tightened her grip on the strap attached to her messenger bag.

"Incorrect Miss Swan. _My_ computer's server is in my office. The other is in an exclusive location. I think Belle was kind enough to invite you into it… unfortunately."

Emma's frown deepened.

Regina didn't have to turn around to notice the girls discomfort, she felt it. _Good_. The woman she had met at the bar had challenged her. But the woman that stood behind her now was docile at best. This was not the Emma Swan that had nearly ravished her in a bar bathroom. A piece of Regina was disappointed to realize that.

Both women entered the spacious office. "It's in the corner behind the wall panel. It slides." The doctor had been prepared to walk away when her eyes caught the pictures she had left on her desk by accident. But Emma followed her line of sight and spotted the pictures.

The 8x12 glossed pieces of paper were like a magnet. Slowly pulling her toward their pull. And before she knew what had happened she was standing next to Regina's desk. Examining the photos.

"Miss Swan!" The ME's voice pierced through the office. Anger present in her voice. As her fingers quickly traced over the photos. Grabbing each glossed paper, as a scowl curled her lips.

"Regina…" the blonde breathed out slowly. Her unasked question hovering between the women. The doctor froze as she tucked the photos into her chest. Insecurity crawling over her skin. Her scars ached. No one knew what she had endured. The truth had even been hidden from her mother at great expense. And right now Regina felt more exposed than she had in that picture. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"I assure you Miss Swan that is no joke. But I would appreciate if you didn't breathe a word of what you seen." The brunette threatened. Moving calculatingly close to the young woman as fire burned in her eyes. Leaving no room for discussion.

"Um… perhaps I should come back later."

Regina couldn't deny she was holding herself together by thin strings. That we're threatening to snap with each bated breath.

"Rescheduling in this instance I think would be wise. I'm sure you know the way out." The ME stated over her shoulder as she began walking away from the tech. Her shoulders visibly relaxing, before she tucked the photos into a filing cabinet. "If you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call."

Unsure how to address the problem, Emma casted a look at Regina that made her breath hitch. Rather than pity, only understanding and wanting to understand shined in the blonde's eyes. Before she gripped the straps on her bag tighter than she had entering the office. Leaving the room without another word.

Regina watched as the younger woman disappeared. Then the damn she had been holding back broke. Tears brimming in her eyes before falling and cascading down her cheek. Her hand wiped angrily at the wetted skin, walking back to her desk. Grabbing her phone off the smooth surface of her desk.

Her fingers scrolled hastily over the screen. Before she put the device up to her ear.

"Hey it's me. Can we meet? There is something I need to tell you."

 **XXXX**

Emma sat at the bar. Leaning heavily on her wrist as she stared emptily into her mug of beer. Watching as the foam began to disappear. As bubbles rose to the top and condensation pooled on the bar.

"Rough day?"

August asked wiping away the condensation from the wood before it stained.

"What gave it away?" Emma asked rhetorically. Sitting straighter on her stool. Shooting the bar owner an apologetic look as she watched him continue to wipe down the bar.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Happens all the time believe it or not. Now as to your question. Probably the fact that you are already drinking and it's barely past noon. But I could attribute other facts if you wish."

A smile briefly passed over the CEO's face.

"There it is. I'll take it," the brunette grinned. Slapping a palm onto his bar, feeling accomplished at having made the young woman smile. "Now…" the man began. Slipping a drink coaster under the blondes drink. "Tell me what's got you drinking this early?"

Suddenly she felt as if her skin was too tight. The question was simple, but hearing it felt like a complex equation. Tightening her hand around the mugs handle, she sighed. "What do you know about Regina Mills?"

August recoiled at the question as if he had been hit. "Now I see why you were drinking."

"August I'm being serious. Why does everyone act like that when her name is spoken?"

The man scratched his chin. "She's kind of like the Voldemort of our town. No one knows her story, but she is as evil as they come."

"Evil? I've never experienced that… an abrasive attitude yes. But never evil."

August raised an unconvinced eyebrow at the bar patron. "You speak as if she was your bestie. Why the interest in the Evil Queen?"

"Don't call her that… And no reason in particular," Emma lied casually. Rising her glass to her lips. "Just a long day." She finished. Tilting the glass further down, feeling as the liquid went down her throat.

She didn't know Regina Mills. But she was going to.

 **XXXX**

Regina teetered in her seat. Listening to the clock tick on the wall as it grew louder and louder in her ears. She wasn't sure why she had made the call but now she was secretly regretting it.

 _You're here because you can feel me getting closer don't you? And now you're hoping this doctor can ease your fears. Make you feel safe and secure. But you know that won't happen don't you Regina?_

"Regina?"

 _You can't outrun me Regina. You'll have to out play me and you know it don't you, Miss Mills._

"Miss Mills?"

Ever since she had received the pictures. The doctor couldn't stop looking over her shoulder. Or hearing that voice in her mind. Making her second guess everything she did. And the menacing tone of captor always echoed in her ears. Making her feel like she was being watched. The voice was right this time though. She had come looking for solace and comfort but maybe this had been the wrong decision.

"Regina?" Dr. Hopper tried again. Offering a small smile as Regina turned to face him. Finally giving him her undivided attention. "It seems like you went somewhere else. Where did you go Miss Mills?"

How could she explain she was trying to ignore voices in her head? He would clearly take her as a loon and they would take her medical license. Something she had worked hard for would be stripped from her. She couldn't feel that way, feeling weak was something she never wanted to feel again.

As if sensing her anxiety. Archie frowned.

"Regina I assure you this is a safe place. We can go off record if you wish. No judgement will be passed. I am here to help you that's all I wish."

A small amount of Regina's anxiety began to fade away as she stopped fidgeting in her seat."Now. That's a bit better isn't it?"

Her mouth felt dry so she nodded. "On your call you seemed hesitant. What exactly is troubling you Dr. Mills. Did my advice for going out work?"

Finally managing to find her voice the doctor started, "I must admit I did take your advice and go to the bar. And the night was… interesting." She admitted. Thinking back to the blonde who had crushed their lips together. Creating a sensation that had shot down her spine and sent blood to her nether region. It had been an amazing experience but Regina had learned her lesson about excitement. It was partly the reason she vowed to stay away from that certain blonde.

"Would you care to elaborate?" His kind tone wafting through the air. As he cast a delicate stare at the doctor. Waiting patiently for her to continue.

"As much as I'm sure you'd like to examine and prod and poke around deeper into my emotions. There is another problem that I can no longer ignore." Regina shivered at her acquiesce.

Archie inched upward from the loveseat he occupied. Curiosity biting at his ears as he waited for the doctor to continue.

"Regina you're safe here. I want to help you. But I can only do that if you let me in. Even an inch will do. But I need you to trust me."

 _Trust_.

It was a heavy word that Regina had once prided herself on. And now it seemed like the word did nothing but force her to suffer pain. Opening wounds she had made such a valiant effort in closing.

Taking a breath the ME sat back in her seat. Willing her muscles and mind to relax as she sunk deeper into the cushions embrace. Closing her eyes as she licked gently over her lips. And then… she began.

 **Flashback**

 _Regina slammed her fist against her examination table, as she hung her head. Feeling useless. Seeming someone as young as the current victim on her table enraged her. No one should have their lives stolen from them. But this girl had. A serial killer had moved into the city and they were leaving chaos in their wake._

 _Body after body had littered her morgue and it upset the brunette. The police were doing their best but it wasn't good enough for Regina. The killer was smart but she had multiple degrees. If anyone could catch this killer it would be her._

 _She couldn't handle another viewing. Watching as the parents identified their children. Breaking down in front of her while she was forced to keep a straight face. Hearing the mother's scream had certainly found a home, echoing endlessly in her ears._

 _"Regina. Regina." Detective, Sherwood, started. Rubbing the brunettes shoulders gently. Hoping to alleviate some of the anger his best friend felt. "It's not your fault we'll get this guy. We have a possible MO for him."_

 _Brown eyes turned to the detective. "Possible?"_

 _"Well there isn't a prominent pattern yet but we are working extremely hard Regina." He said. Hoping to reassure the doctor but he had a feeling his words meant nothing to her._

 _"I have had three boys. Ages ranging from eleven to seventeen, two men aging fifty-five and sixty-three, and now a girl barely at the age of thirteen. And all you managed to muster is a possible?" The brunette hissed as she turned away. Moving deeper into the morgue as she cleaned and examined her tools. Attempting to wish away her current frustration._

 _The detective ran a hand through his hair. He understood Regina's temper, but making the cases personal was something the agency advised against._

 _"Gina you have been out there. You see what we are dealing with and deep down you know that we are doing the best we can. Why are you making this personal?_

 _"Children Robin children. Not counting the couple of men but children. You know my situation and how hard it is for me, to see parents with children. Then to have them killed with no remorse. It leaves little hope for those we actually want them."_

 _The detective offered the woman a sympathetic smile. He had never wanted children, but his partner John did. It had actually led to them adopting Roland after one of their more serious cases. And Robin had been in love since. It wasn't a surprise that Regina wanted it to._

 _Especially after observing her play with Roland. And working these cases only seemed to make it harder on the brunette. It made her both scared and protective._

 _"Regina." Robin sobered. His tone pleading and asking the brunette to face him. When she did his smile widened. Her brown eyes were captivating but held so much love and pain. "Just make me a promise. I know you want this to stop and we will get this guy but let us do it. I know you're capable but I'm asking you not to. Please for me."_

 _He knew what happened when women decided to take the system into their own hands. Not that he believed his best friend couldn't handle herself. But he had seen enough abductions and carnage over the years to know he didn't want that for Regina._

 _Regina listened as the brunette poured out his heart. Letting the words sink into her pores as he begged. Something in her gut warned her to listen to his words but how could she? Not when people were being murdered she couldn't._

 _"I promise."_

 **End of flashback**

"So you lied?" Archie questioned. Raising an eyebrow at the picture his client was creating.

Regina stared directly at the therapist. Not wanting to feel weak. She wanted to feel proud for what she had done, even if it meant she had been damaged as an end result.

"I had no choice. I couldn't deal with the thought of another dead child on my slab. Or on my conscious because I didn't stop it."

"So what did you do next?"

A sigh surfaced as Regina began moving in her chair uncomfortably.

"I played detective."

 **Flashback**

 _The paper in her hand crumbled as the wind blew it back and forth. Forcing it's way into her jacket as she stared at the red door in front of her. She needed answers. Even if her procedure was unorthodox and borderlined termination.And sitting idly wasn't something she could stomach anymore._

 _Steeling her nerves she began the trek up the six concrete steps that led to the door. Her handle trembled slightly as she raised it to the door before knocking._

 _Immediately the brunette could hear thunderous footsteps. Before the door swung open widely. And in front of her stood a tall man. At least 6'2" . His jaw was well chiseled. And his short blonde hair hung in a fairly tamed style. His nostrils flared angrily as he stared down at her._

 _"I already told you fucking reporters we have no more to say. All of you are a painful reminder that no longer can hold my baby. I'll never see her go to college, or walk down the isle of her wedding. A monster stole that from me and now you people…"_

 _Regina cut in, "With all due respect sir I'm not with the press."_

 _His face softened slightly. "Who are you then?"_

 _"I'm the Medical Examiner. I worked your daughter's case."_

 _Recognition flashed in his eyes. "I apologize it's been… chaotic. How may I help you?" His tone dropped and softened. Bright blue eyes looked down at her and the doctor could feel her anxiety beginning to fade._

 _"May I come in. I'd like to go over the details of the case. As a Examiner I may find something the police missed. Or see it in a different light."_

 _Mr. Reiner's face turned into a skeptical scowl. As he scratched his forehead. Regina watched as his hips subtly pivoted. Preparing to shut the door. But she refused to give up so easily. Not when she could help._

 _"Mr. Reiner I want to catch this person badly. Against the suggestions of my peers I am going to catch this killer. The thought of another child…" Her voice faded. Beaten out by the memory of screams she had endured. "My point is let me honor your daughter by catching this killer. Linsey deserves that." She continued. Forcing the screams to grow quieter as her eyes grew darker in determination._

 _A pained smile curved his lips. His daughter did deserve the best and if this brunette believed she could do it. He was willing to give it a chance. With a renewed sense of hope he opened the door wider._

 _"After you Dr. Mills."_

 **XXXX**

"So you and this father took vengeance into your own hands?"

"It's not as simply as that."

"Then explain it to me…"

Regina looked at the clock and frowned. Before her cell phone began to ring. The doctor shot the ginger an apologetic look before sliding her finger across the screen.

"Dr. Mills speaking."

Archie leaned back in his seat hoping to allow the doctor some privacy, though the confines of the room didn't allow it.

"I am currently busy. Has Miss French returned?"

Regina listened closely before sighing. "Very well I shall come as soon as I can." The doctor berated. Her shoulders tensing as she ended the call.

Her eyes met Archie's as he silently observed her. Taking in her body language as he tapped his pen under his chin.

"There is more. Something that you're not telling me. Perhaps next session we can dig deeper." He grinned. Hoping his patient would feel more at ease but Regina sat in the chair rigid. As she tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Perhaps."

 **XXXX**

Emma sat in her room staring at her laptop screen. Her mind reeling as Chance sat by her feet. Curled up contently napping away, while his owner chewed her nails nervously. In the cab home from the bar. She had hyped herself up after her brief conversation with August. Convincing herself that she had to dig into the brunette doctor's life.

The woman was such a mystery and Emma was content with solving that mystery. But now sitting in front of her computer. And with her liquid courage evaporating, her nerves sat in.

Chance lifted his head in a yawn, then looked to his master. Emma still hadn't been able to remember why Chance had chosen her but somehow it felt right. And with her life currently in turmoil Emma had learned not to question certain things and this was one of them.

"What do you think pal? Should I search her or completely forget it because it's crazy?" Chance tilted his head in a confused manner, as his long ear flopped downward.

"You're right I shouldn't." The blonde said. Turning her gaze back to the search engine. "But…" she started. Taking a breath before she typed **REGINA MILLS., MD** into the search bar. In a matter of moments articles and pictures littered her screen. Demonstrating the alluring woman that had managed to capture her attention.

She scrolled through some of the headers gleaming some of the information. But one title in particular stuck out to her.

 **DOCTOR VANISHES AFTER BEING TARGETED BY LOCAL KILLER**

A gasp escaped the techs thin lips before she could pull it back. What did the article mean by vanished? Curious, Emma clicked on the header only to find the page reading error. Refusing to surrender her search she pressed forward. Reading titles that stated similar wordings only to end up with the same result.

The CEO sighed. Feeling both disappointed and determined. She had entered this search with intent to find answers. But all she found simply led to more questions. Questions that she still longed to remedy.

Grabbing her phone off the table she dialed a number that she had submitted to memory. And on the second ring her call was answered.

"Hey pal. I need a favor."

 **XXXX**

"What do we have Miss French?" Regina asked as her fingers slipped into the sterile gloves. Ducking under the crime scene tape that an officer surprisingly lifted for her. Sure officers had assisted her before but to say they had done it willingly was a stretch.

Choosing to ignore the polite demonstration the doctor continued forward. Shaking the sudden unease that was creeping up her neckline. As she positioned herself next to her bent down assistant.

"Male. Thirty-one according to his license." Belle commented, handing over the brown leather wallet to the brunette. Who began to examine it herself.

Her assistant had been correct with the age. But that wasn't what bothered her. Regina dug deeper into the worn out wallet, pulling papers and cards from every available slot. Before signaling a nearby officer to approach her with a evidence bag. Carefully she dropped the wallet into the offered bag, then returned her gaze to the pile in her hand.

she began separating the items in her hand. In her hand were receipts from a local gym called the Jolly Roger. Other pieces were dedicated to restaurants or stores. That Matthew Jensen had apparently stuffed in his wallet over time.

Nothing alarming stood out. Which worried the doctor as she returned to Belles side.

"Get this bagged Belle. Is there anything else?"

"No Dr. Mills. Photographs, evidence and the crime scene have already been analyzed. I recorded TOD and other anomalies that I could identify."

Bending down to better assess the victim herself, the older woman bit the inside of her cheek. Grabbing one arm gently as she turned it back and forth. Looking for abrasions or lacerations but to her dismay she found nothing. She repeated the process on the other side and discovered the same results.

"Dr. Mills did I miss something? Or do something wrong?" Her assistant asked.

"No French on the contrary you did excellent." Regina praised. Trying to forget the knot that was currently tightening in the bottom of her stomach.

"Well you're acting strange. And the press can sense that. They'll circle you like vultures until they are able to pick you apart. So I'll ask again… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll have more answers once we're back at the lab. See that the body gets there?"

"Well of course but…"

The young woman didn't get the chance to finish before her boss was ducking under the yellow tape. Attempting to push pass the herd of reporters. It wasn't like Regina Mills to walk away from a crime scene without thorough examination. And the fact that she had. Only confirmed Belle's suspicion, that Regina Mills was in trouble.

 **XXXX**

The air around her felt thin as she pushed past the reporters shoving their microphones in her face. They all wanted answers. And she couldn't give it to them. Even if she could she wouldn't. She could already read the damning headlines.

 **LOCAL ME RUNS AWAY FROM PAST ONLY TO FIND IT FOLLOWED HER**.

And the text below would only sully her name the more. Expressing how the mayor's daughter had bought a ravenous murder hell-bent on revenge to their peaceful and pleasant town. But would they be wrong?

After the judge's sentencing she had worked hard to hide herself and rebuild everything that had been taken. She had hidden away for years. Forced to live lie after lie just to make sure one day she could return to a semblance of what she once had. And now with her past knocking at her door she wasn't even sure that was safe anymore.

Regina ducked her head as she avoided the last reporter. Sliding into her car as she locked the doors behind her. Attempting to ease her breathing but her chest felt tight. And her breathing was turning sporadic. Her mind raced with questions before the ringing of her cell phone pulled her from the depths of her mind. And managed to distract her enough, that her breathing began to even out.

"Doctor Mills," she breathed into the phone. Hoping she sounded normal though she imagined it was anything but. And if she had doubts she didn't after her caller spoke again.

"Regina are you okay?"

"Of course I am Miss Swan why would you assume otherwise?"

A knowing chuckle sounded over the phone. "Well the trail of smoke you left behind, trying to escape those reporters would do it."

Of course the news casters were broadcasting live. A man dead in the middle of the day was surely the most excitement this town had, had in awhile. Though it was at Mr. Jensen's expense.

Not wanting to give the blonde the satisfaction she was seeking of being right. Regina redirected the conversation.

"Is there a reason for this call Miss Swan? Or do you simply wish to annoy me?"

Emma huffed at the evasive tactic the doctor was performing. "Though the latter is extremely tempting there is a reason. After my less than appropriate behavior in the bathroom I thought I would make amends by offering to take you to lunch. So how about it?"

"Miss Swan if I in anyway led you to believe that we are friends in some fashion. Allow me to iterate that we most certainly are not."

Regina could practically see the smug smile on the blondes face. "Never implied we were friends. I simply want a do over to excuse my behavior and return your shirt. Which may I add I dry cleaned at an expensive rate. Come on humor me."

"I see nothing funny about you. Frankly I'm surprised at your inference that I owe you."

Regina listened as a sigh passed through the phone. "And may I ask how you got my number?"

"Compromise I will answer that question over a nice lunch. And I'll even throw in you expensive shirt."

"I most certainly will…"

Before Regina could reject the offer again. The annoying woman spoke again. Carefully speaking over the brunette,"Perfect I will meet you at the local cafe in town at 4:30." The younger woman supplied as she ended the call.

Reluctantly the Medical Examiner looked down at her watch. It was only 4:00. Unsure as to why she was doing it Regina couldn't deny she was considering the proposition. The docile Swan that had stood in her office earlier that morning seemed to have once again vanished. Though she would never admit it aloud she enjoyed the banter between Emma and herself.

Temporarily pushing the case to the back of her mind. And with possible lack of better judgement, she started her car. Who was she to deny a woman that simply wanted to return her shirt?

 **XXXX**

Emma sat in the furthest corner of the cafe away from the large windows. Looming closer to the back where the light was dimmest. If her old partner was right, which she had no doubts he was, Regina would show up. And the possibility that the older woman actually might sent her stomach aflutter.

By no means was she in love with Regina Mills, but if infatuation was in question. Then she was head over heels infatuated with the doctor.

"Can I bring you another coffee?" A young barista asked as he gestured to the empty porcelain cup that sat in front of her.

"Yes thank you." With a quick smile the young man gathered the cup. "Could I also order a coffee black?"

"Absolutely I'll be right back with your orders."

Shooting him a quick nod, Emma returned her gaze to the clock on the cafes wall. _4:23_.

"Nervous Miss Swan?" A melodious voice called out. Drawing the blonde's attention. As her eyes met the mahogany irises of one Doctor Regina Mills.

"I was hoping you would show but honestly I wasn't sure." Emma admitted. "Please sit."

"I can't stay unfortunately. That trail of smoke you so eloquently pointed out was me in a hurry to return to my lab. Nothing else, despite what you may believe dear." Regina announced. "Now if you will kindly hand off my shirt. I have a case to solve."

Emma bit her lip not sure how to make the woman before her stay. "Regina I was hoping to talk to you about the pictures I saw on your desk."

If the Examiner could have magically disappeared she would have. "I assure you they are no concern of yours. Now if you'll kindly hand me my garment I'll be on my way." Emma wanted to refute the statement but the daring look in Regina's eyes told her 'not now not ever'.

Forced to accept defeat she dug in her pocket. "Here," the blonde said. Placing a neatly folded piece of paper in Regina's out stuck hand.

"What pray tell is this?" Anger sparkled through her tone as she eyed the folded slip carefully.

"The name of the person who gave me your phone number." Emma knew she had backed Regina into a corner but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"And the shirt you promised me?"

"Have an actual lunch with me and you'll get it back."

Fire burned in Regina's caramel colored eyes. "Miss Swan I assure you I hate games."

But the tech pushed harder. "This is no game. Have lunch and a real conversation with me. I'll leave everything up to you. Your terms and your conditions. Nothing you feel uncomfortable with. I simply want the chance to apologize completely is all."

Regina studied the young CEO. Scrutinizing and analyzing the blonde. Searching for the best possible option, and when she came to only one decision she sighed.

"Fine. Since you have my number and your holding my shirt for ransom I guess I'll agree to your one lunch."

"But I assure you Miss Swan," the doctor began. Stepping closer to the blonde who subtly flinched at the change in her tone. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." She threatened before turning on her heels and retreating from the cafe.

"That lady is wickedly scary." The young man admitted as he sat the cups down on the table.

A chuckled surfaced from Emma as she threw a couple bills down to pay for the coffee and the young man's tip.

"She certainly is." She stood. Offering the boy a consoling pat on the back as she stared at the door the brunette had left from. "She certainly is."

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey pal! I need a favor."_

 _"Well if it isn't our old blonde bombshell tech Angel. Are you calling to tell me you're coming back to the SB Unit? Please say yes."_

 _Emma frowned. The Federal Bureau of Investigation unit of Stower Brooke, Maine had been her home for years. She and Ruby had both been recruited out of college. It had been that or prison after they had hacked into one of the FBI's main servers and went 'joy ridding'. As Supervisory Special Agent Gepetto had gently put._

 _The judge had been ready to throw the book at them, but Gepetto had argued the girls could be valuable assets. And that under the right guidance and supervision that the girls could offer much more out of prison then they could in. And the rest had become history._

 _Ruby had only wanted to stay the mandatory years the judge sentenced. But Emma had wanted more. And in the span of those short years she had made the bureau not only a home. But a more efficient work force with Ruby and her unique softwares. And after successful passing field testing she had become an agent herself._

 _"Al I would love nothing more then to make your dreams come true, but right now I have my hands full."_

 _A hum of excitement passed through the phone. "Dish."_

 _"There isn't much to say."_

 _"Swan you are the worst liar tell me all about her."_

 _Emma smiled at her old partner's antics. She forgot how much she missed Aladdin's way of reading her. She supposed it did have something to do with him being a profiler for a living._

 _"So…?"_

 _"She is gorgeous. But… everyone avoids her like the plague."_

 _"You never could stay away from the mysterious brunettes. But as much as I enjoy that you called me. Much to my displeasure of not hearing the words Al I'm coming home. I'm not sure where I fit into this."_

 _"Well we were in her office today…"_

 _"Spicy… continue."_

 _"And I was scheduled to do a server update."_

 _"Hotter."_

 _"Al will you stop that. Dammit it's hard enough to get this out."_

 _A worried scoff sounded. "Wow must be serious if your White Knight Syndrome is showing up. Let me guess she's in danger?"_

 _"Maybe. That's actually why I called. The pictures aren't the only strange thing. Do a regular search for Regina Mills.,MD."_

 _A series of clicks filled the silence as Emma waited for her partner to speak._

 _"She is very pretty. But why can't I click on any of the headers?."_

 _"Hence the reason for the call Al."_

 _"No."_

 _Emma was surprised at Aladdin. She had been a weakness of his ever since she had started working at the bureau. And she could count on one hand the number of times he had said no to her._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Ethically it's not right for one Swan. Secondly if you really want to know I think it should come from her. Invading her privacy and getting a cheap upper hand on her. Is selfish reasoning and won't benefit you or save her. If this is really something you want to do. You'll have to do it yourself. I am a profiler."_

 _"Well could you give me some pointers?" Emma asked. Knowing what her partner said was right. But she still hadn't wanted to hear the words._

 _"Three things. One, the fact that most of the information required clearance or has been erased tells me whatever happened was bad. And it most likely involves the pictures you saw. Secondly this woman exudes confidence. In many pictures she carries a rigid posture." Aladdin continued. "Head high and she values her appearance. As if she is trying to prove a point. Or has possibly been molded that way."_

 _"Well her mother is the mayor," the blonde supplied. Appreciative of the insight her friend was giving._

 _"I'd say that explains some of it. And third she is out of your league Swan. The advice you were given to stay away might not have been a bad idea."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"My gut Swan. I simply have a bad feeling. Emma this could be the best second chance you've ever gotten. Or your last if these goes as deeply as I think. Are you sure you are willing to risk that?"_

 _Silence fell over the phone as the blonde contemplated what the profiler said._

 _"What happened to your dad was bad luck Emma. You can't save everyone and no one would blame you if you walked away."_

 _Ever since her father's passing, she had worked hard. Trained longer. Slept less if it meant she could save someone where she hadn't been able to save David Swan. And the grim reality hung over her head like a bad omen._

 _"If this is my second chance," the ex-agent smiled. "Then I'd better make it count."_

 **XXXX**

 **If you have questions please ask or PM and Ill answer best I can. Or you can** **wait for the next chapter to see if I answered your question. But either way thank you -RT**


	6. Lifeline

**I know I am super late with the update. But had a bit of stuff going on. Now side note some point this week I will be revising chapters 1-4 of By Chance a couple things need to be changed. If you guys are wondering Emma is 32 and Regina is 39. So I will be going back to revise that. I will be updating Crimson Velocity sometime this week as well so hang tight.**

 **Special thank you to Cap'n for beta-ing and giving me input. She is amazing! So thanks doll. I added some after she beta-ed so if I go on hiatus its because Cap'n probably killed me.**

 **Chapter 6: Lifeline**

 _"Homicide in Wonderland? Today in local news a body was found in Wolf Stone Park. Local police and forensic investigators worked together. Police Chief Sidney Glass said that while no names or evidence are being released at this time. They are working aimlessly to solve this heinous crime. While the Lead examiner Dr. Mills refused to give a statement. As she was found speeding away from the crime scene."_

Spit shot through her teeth as she clicked off her television screen. _How could that bitch not even acknowledge her gift?_ She had practically wrapped it for her favorite prey. And the ungrateful brunette refused to comment?

The sound of a remote crashing to the ground sounded.

"Fine," she hissed. Standing from her current seat, before she sat down at her media hub. Her monitors never stopped working and neither did she. Her fingers flew angrily over the keys as she logged into her encrypted files. Before she pulled up the unadulterated view of cameras.

"Where are you my puppet?" She beckoned. Her fingers continued their previous path, as the sound of angry clicks filled the air. Her eyes searched. Her brain raced. Logging into areas that she had no jurisdiction. But that wouldn't stop her, she was above the law. Hell if anyone asked she was the law. And then she found what she was looking for.

"There you are. Where are you headed? She asked as she watched Regina's car stop at a light. Before continuing forward into the parking lot of a local cafe.

She watched displeased as the brunette hastened into the coffee shop. Her jaw clenched tightly as she changed the view again. Hoping to get a better view of the brunette that had disappeared from her prying eyes.

But the cafe only had one camera, that was pointed at the register at the front of the store. And with an obstructed view, she had no idea what Regina was doing. The keyboard in front of her threatened to fall to the floor, as she hit the table in anger. Losing the doctor in any form was unacceptable.

Before she could feel her anger burn brighter. The doctor resurfaced. Looking agitated as she checked her watch, then she spotted her again. Leaving the parking lot.

"My my what have we here?" She grinned. Her posture relaxed as she leaned back in her chair. In the short span of less than five minutes her property had exited the building. Looking more frustrated then she had entering. And if anyone could solve the mystery it was her.

XXXX

"Where the hell have you been?" Belle demanded as her boss badged into their lab.

Today had been bizarre. First with Mr. Jensen. And then her blonde agitation had surfaced. But the most absurd perhaps was her assistant.

"Ms. French I would advice you mind your tongue and the manner in which you speak to me."

"Oh that's strange I thought perhaps the brilliant Dr. Mills had disappeared. Because she certainly wasn't at the crime scene today."

Regina watched as her forensic pathologist flailed her arms. She _had_ been distracted at the scene. Having question after question thrown at her had forced memories she had tried to suppress. And being out in the open had left her skin itching with vulnerability. The thought still made her feel sick.

All she had wanted was to return to the confines of her office. Away from the public eye. She had been on television before today, but that was before she knew HE wasn't dead. And now she had labeled herself a target. She needed to call Robin.

"REGINA!" Her assistant shouted. Obliging the doctor to re-center her focus.

"Start talking."

The brunette frowned. Pretending to not understand what the young woman was talking about, though she had a sinking feeling she did.

"Either explain this unprofessionalism you have suddenly obtained or I talk to Sidney." The young brunette threatened. "You taught me that nothing comes before protocol."

The doctor squinted at her assistant. She remembered saying those words when Belle was younger and determined to solve every case and catch every killer. It was what had gotten Regina into her current predicament and she refused to see the young investigator fall into the same vindictive clutches.

"Time of death." She whispered.

"Regina…"

A sincere smile greeted the young woman. "I respect you immensely for being forth coming about my actions. However," Regina sighed. "To solve this case I need everything you found. And once we are finished if you still wish to know or even to report me. Well, then I will leave it to your discretion. But until then… time of death."

The forensic pathologist stared curiously at her mentor and boss. Seeing no need to argue, Belle turned away from the Medical Examiner. Before turning back with her clipboard full of annotated notes on her findings to the M.E.

"Time of death is currently being estimated between two weeks or later."

That caught Regina's attention.

"Why not a definitive time line?"

Belle shrugged. "The results are inconclusive. We are sending samples of the crime scene and documentation to another lab. The body had been preserved. No blood or internal organs. But that isn't what bothers me."

A well defined brow rose at the admittance. "By no means am I saying that any be of this is normal. But why preserve a body, with excellent care I might add? If only to redress and dispose of it in the middle of a park?"

Regina had been wondering the same thing as she read over the report.

"Redressed?"

"Yes I bagged the clothes. They're on that table." Her heels sounded as she tucked the clipboard under her arm. Slipping her hands into sterile gloves before sitting down the clipboard as she began removing the articles from the bag.

 _Please no. No, no, no._

Her hands began to shake as she laid the clothes out on the metallic surface. She silently prayed her gut was wrong but when her gloved hand skimmed the rough surface she knew. As she pulled an enclosed letter from the pocket.

Belle watched quietly as the doctor grabbed a scalpel. Forcing the metallic blade through the envelopes top. Curiosity prevented her from moving as the older brunette pulled a piece of paper from it's confines.

 _I hope you enjoyed your present. There was no time to gift wrap. But here's to us, Doctor Mills, and the beginning of our games. Remember this is my game and the ONLY other player is YOU._

Belle gasped as she read the note over the doctor's shoulder.

"Regina...what the hell is that?"

"For now we ignore it," the Examiner huffed. Gritting her teeth.

"How am I suppose to…"

Regina turned around to face the younger woman, her face stoic and stern. She had survived this hell once and now she'd do it again. For the last time. Whoever thought it was funny to play with her life had just aggravated THE Evil Queen. She wasn't the same young and naive twenty seven year old she had been.

Uncertainty and fear twinkled in the pathologists eyes as she locked eyes with her mentor.

"For your safety. You. Will. Ignore. This. And say not a word. You and I will proceed as if nothing has happened. I know this is scary but I will handle this."

The younger woman began to protest as Regina lifted her hand. Silencing her assistant effectively.

"We. Will proceed as if nothing happened. Risking your safety is the last thing I would warrant. Please Belle. Like nothing happened."

The words had become a mantra in her ears. And she wasn't sure if she was saying it more for herself or her assistant. But she had to believe it. If she couldn't depend or rely on anyone else then she wouldn't.

Her eyes closed tightly as she took a deep breathe. Pretending to not hear her heart beating faster in her ears. She refused to feel helpless, but ignoring the dread filling her stomach was another matter.

XXXX

Chances wide head hung out of Emma's bug, greedily lapping the air. Before allowing his tongue to hang freely in the corner of mouth as the wind collided against it angrily. Emma still couldn't recall why or how the dog had become hers. But now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

David had been kind enough to make sure his shots were up to date. And had checked him over. What Emma hadn't expected to hear was that Chance had signs of abuse tattered over his skin. Nothing noticeable but after a thorough exam the trauma to his body had been hard to ignore.

The German Shepard had nearly jumped off the table several times, when the blonde had started to walk away. And only chose to calm down when Emma returned and cooed him. David scratched his head at the transaction. Deducing Chance had been badly handled and abandoned. And where the dog should've been violent or scared he wasn't with Emma.

And the rest had been history. After the CEO obtained the proper ownership papers and gotten her new companions tag.

"I hope you enjoy your expensive luxuries sir," the blonde teased. Looking over to her new dog as she stopped at a red light. Her once cleanish back seat was now littered with comfortable plush pillows, toys, food and leashes.

Chance looked back at her as if understanding, before opening his mouth wider. Tongue lolling happily toward the side in what Emma took as a makeshift smile.

"Yea, yea your welcome."

The German Shepherd suddenly turned his head. Sucking in his tongue as he closed his mouth. Returning his gaze to the open window.

"You okay…" Before the words could pass her lips Chance began to yip. Not offering a full bark before it turned to a bitter whine. "Need to…" Emma started. Glancing from the road back to the dog who was moving unsettlingly on her upholstery.

"Ok. Ok I'm parking," she said. Turning on her blinker, she maneuvered into a parking spot along the street. Her eyes surveyed the area as she slid the transmission into park.

"No Chance. It's almost night time and mommy hasn't had a proper meal or a nap. Come on pal." Her voice little above a whisper. As she spied the park her dog continued to gaze at. Brown eyes looked up her longingly, moving toward her as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Aggh." She huffed. "Fine a five minute walk and then we are going home." Her muscles ached as she popped open her door. Leaving her large companion inside as she all but skipped to the other side of her bug. Leash in hand as she opened the door.

Green eyes didn't have time to register as a tan and black blur darted out of her line of sight.

"Chance!" Her feet moved faster than her brain as she took off after her large furry animal.

XXXX

Regina had given herself and Belle the rest of the day off after receiving her anonymous letter. Her subordinates were more then capable of handling the caseload until she returned. But she could hardly claim the letter was anonymous, she knew where it came from. And the thought still made her feel sick. So she had decided to take a walk in the park. But even there she felt as though everyone was watching her.

As if they knew her secret.

But her thoughts came to a screeching halt. As something rammed into her. She felt as her body began to fall. Her bent arms extended behind her hoping to break the fall more gently than projected.

The concrete bit into her palms as her body finally stopped its descent.

A course, wet surface dragged across her face as she came face to face with a very large dog. No doubt the culprit behind her suddenly being on the ground.

"Chance!"

"Would someone get this monstrosity off me?!" The brunette growled. Unsure if she was more angry at being in pain or that 'Chance' had literally bulldozed her off her feet.

"Oh God Regina I'm so sorry." Emma Swan said. Concern etched her voice as she began hauling off the large hound.

"Well it seems you and your monster have something in common Miss Swan. Attacking the unexpected." Her tone carried venom as she pushed herself off the concrete. Not missing her antagonists eyes following her. Or the sudden wet substance cascading down her palm.

"I'm sorry. I never expected him to take off. I'm still new to this mothering ordeal." Emma admitted. And Regina swore she could see remorse dancing through the blonde's eyes.

"Yes well I hope you figure it out. I assure you others won't be as kind as I have been." The brunette commented, holding her now throbbing hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me." She started. Holding her wrist gingerly, as she made an effort to push past the duo.

"Regina." The tech whispered. Forcing the Examiner to stop. "You're clearly hurt. Let me help. I stay a couple blocks from here. It's the least I can do."

"It would seem you have a bad habit of putting yourself in uncomfortable predicaments. And making promises that hold no value. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Why the fuck are you so frustrating? Yes I made bad decisions but haven't you?"

The question caught Regina off guard. In all honesty she had made countless errors, it was one of the reasons she worked so hard. The reason she was so cautious. And Emma Swan no matter how attractive she was didn't fit into that. No, the blonde was a wild card and Regina couldn't admit she was afraid to play that hand.

"Forgive me if I'm not accustomed to holding you to a higher standard based on how we met."

Emma released a frustrated grunt.

"You're absolutely right. But right now I am asking for a second chance. To show you that there is more to me then bombarding you. And this time I promise Chance will be on his best behavior. Won't you fella?"

Regina heard an audible whimper and forced herself not to smile.

"See even Chance wants a do over. So this one time I'm asking you forget our series of unfortunate events. And get to know the real Emma Swan."

Shutting her eyes, she exhaled slowly. Before turning to the blonde.

"Okay Miss Swan. One chance. One do over."

"Okay?"

"Yes. And if we are doing this properly then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Regina Mills. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

XXXX

"Agent Simmons?" Clark Stevenson knocked. Peeking around the corner to the dimly lit office. "Boss wants you. Got a case you're needed in the conference room."

Simmons nodded. As she finished reading through the stacks of folders that lay on her desk. Her glasses sliding down her nose before she pushed them back into place with her index.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said smiling up at the man in her doorway.

"Thanks tiger. See you in there," Stevenson responded. Shooting her co worker a smile of her own.

Simmons watched as her fellow agent left. Listening as he stomped down the hall. A frown curved her lips as she gathered the folders from her desk. And stood from her chair. Smoothing down her outfit before she began the long walk toward the conference room.

"Ah Agent Simmons excellent. Perfect timing. We have a case in Arkansas. A killer has been luring women. Specifically blondes with blue eyes. And local law enforcement can't decipher how he is doing it. Or the connection he has to these women. We are hoping you can shed some light on the subject."

The agent frowned. She hated men who believed they had more power than they actually possessed.

Pulling up a seat she joined the team. "The subjects name is believed to be Kevin Spencer."

Simmons nodded before her fingers began flying across the keyboard. The team continued analyzing the subject as she searched through the information. Kevin Spencer was a monster but it wasn't necessarily his fault.

The agent sent the information she had acquired to the electronic board in the front of the room.

"Kevin Spencer isn't Kevin Spencer at all sir. He changed his name two years ago. Taking his father's mother's maiden name. At the age of 8 Mr. Spencer was adopted by a Ms. Tammy Spencer. His original name was Wilson."

"Why was he adopted by the grandmother?"

"Father Christopher Wilson was arrested multiple times for violence against prostitutes. Kevin's mother disappeared at the age of five. She remarried a Sylvia Hatchell after proving to a judge her husband was indeed violent." Simmons reported.

"Wouldn't Spencer automatically go to the mother? Agent Stevenson inquired. Twisting the pen on his hand. As he waited for the response from their tech.

"Neither parent wanted him. And rather then going into the system his grandmother offered. Apparently his father or another male resident stayed at Ms. Spencer's dwelling. Based on her tax forms. She filed two dependents."

Supervisory Special agent Johnson frowned. The case itself was bizarre. "What if we aren't looking at the right subject?"

Simmons fingers froze over the keyboard. "Perhaps Spencer isn't the unsub. What if the killer is the grandmother?" Johnson surmised. Rubbing chin in frustration.

"We need more information and the only way to get that is going to the scene of the crimes. So people we move in 20. Simmons stay here. We will contact you when we land."

The agent nodded shyly. Closing the laptop before she shuffled out of the conference room.

"Hey tiger." Stevenson called. Gently grabbing the tech by the bicep. But she managed to expertly hide the flinch that threatened to surface. "Can you believe this case? The grandmother possibly the unsub and her grandson is taking the fall."

Simmons shook her head. "You know you're really quiet. I don't get it. You're smart and gorgeous. Maybe after this case I'll get you out of that shell and learn more about you." Stevenson prodded.

She turned and gave the man a sincere smile before she shook her head. Continuing on her previous path. Knowing her was living the life she had lived. And she didn't wish that on anyone. The scars she carried on her back were lesson enough. Something she never wanted to relive.

Not when she was so close to solving this case.

XXXX

A mixture of joy and nervousness swirled in Emma's stomach as she stuck her key into the lock to Ruby and David's house. She supposed it was her house now too. But to her it hadn't felt like home. It was simply somewhere she stayed but she wouldn't label it as her home.

"If there is a mess please excuse it," the blonde said over her shoulder.

"Miss Swan I could care less about the mess. I simply wish to clean my hand." Regina sneered. Eyeing the blonde before her gaze turned to the napkin she was currently pressing to her wounded hand.

Chance sat patiently at the blonde's side. Occasionally casting a pleased look toward the doctor who only managed to frown at him.

"Welcome," the tech said nervously. Pushing the door open wider as she and Chance stepped into the house. "Watch your step."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Oh, the threshold is a little warped gotta step carefully. Do you need help?" Emma asked, extending her hand to the doctor. Who look looked at it with such curiosity, she was forced to swallow her sarcastic comment.

"Thank you but I assure you I can handle myself."

"If you insist." Regina nodded at the younger woman. Stepping awkwardly into the house.

"Bathroom is this way," the blonde commented. Shutting and locking the door behind herself. Before motioning the brunette forward and deeper into the dwelling. Emma led the way to the guest bathroom and flicked on the light switch. "David keeps a first aid kit under the sink. I wouldn't mind helping Regina. I mean it is my fault you're hurt."

The doctor observed the blonde. While Chance had knocked her over, she didn't necessarily hold either responsible. She blamed the recent chain of events and HIM.

"I appreciate that. But I think I am more than qualified to apply a band-aid to my cut." The brunette teased.

"Was...was that a joke? Well, who knew you had a sense of humor?"

A feigned look of offense crossed Regina's face as she arched her eyebrow.

"I've always had a sense of humor. The opportunity to show it just never seemed to arise with you."

Emma wanted to be angry at the comment but Regina was right. She hadn't presented herself in the best manner.

The CEO casted her companion a sheepish look as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. Recalling all the awkward meetings that had transpired.

"Well Dr. Mills I will leave you to handle this yourself. I'd better go feed this guy." Bending down she scratched behind Chances ears as she threw her hair over her left shoulder. Allowing it to cascade in waves down one side of her face and Regina felt herself blushing at the notion.

Emma Swan was frustrating. Infuriating. But no matter what she always found a way to make things endearing and sickeningly sweet. Even if it was ill-timed. And her beauty had captivated the doctor the first time they met in the basement.

"Regina?"

The brunette looked curiously at the blonde. "Yes?"

"I asked what you wanted to eat. I can order take out or cook something?"

The Examiners cheeks heated. "Whatever is fine. Please excuse me." The older woman crooned. All but pushing the tech and her furry baby from the bathroom. Her shoulders visibly sagged as she leaned heavily on the door. Feeling more at ease as she listened to the door click.

Emma Swan was many things and they all resulted in one conclusion.

Regina Mills was in trouble.

XXXX

Emma listened as the door closed behind her. Part of her wanted to bang on the door, and demand the doctor open it. And let her help. But Chance's whimpers pulled her from the futile option as her feet dragged toward the kitchen.

Crunching filled the air, as Emma shook her head at her adopted son. Before looking around the kitchen. Her ability to cook food was limited but she felt determined. And something told her Regina wasn't a take out woman, so she was left with one option.

Five minutes and a counter full of vegetables and packaged meat later. The tech smiled at the selection. And without interruption from Ruby or David she was feeling more confident. A shuffling sound drew her attention as she looked up to find Regina and her hand bandaged a little past the wrist. Staring back at her with heated cheeks.

Emma was prepared to question the brunette when the Doctor spoke.

"Forgive me. The cut was deeper then I perceived once it was clean. And I had rather not stitch a wound without proper tools or medication. So I searched for a quick adhesive."

Laughter burst forward from the blonde. Surprising both Chance and Regina. The CEO quickly remedied herself as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry. It's just I know why you're blushing now." The blonde explained. Stifling more laughter. "Ruby has 'toys' scattered throughout. She is putting them away don't worry. It started as a joke and turned worse. Surprised me the first time too."

Regina moved deeper into the kitchen, intrigued.

"I was searching for a brush in hopes of taming these curls. It was actually the first day I met you." Emma smiled. "And as I'm searching, I'm going through drawer after drawer and I open the next drawer. And this bright pink nylon dildo springs up. It almost poked me in the eye."

The brunettes melodious laughter filled the kitchen. And Emma thought she had never heard anything so beautiful. Regina's laugh was deep and rich.

The doctor took a seat at the kitchens bar. "As unfortunate as that is, I can say I rather enjoy your curls. It's just completes the Emma Swan look." The Examiners eyes grew as she realized what she had said. Tension floated in the air between both women. Emma stood unsure how to take the comment. And Regina, embarrassed for her part started to regret she had said it.

"Would you like a glass of wine," the younger woman asked. Already reaching for the glasses. After acknowledging Regina's light nod. They needed a buffer. Watching Regina retreat into her shell wasn't a choice Emma wanted. Not when she felt on the cusp of progress.

"So I was thinking stuffed burgers and and sauteed vegetables for dinner. It's the best I can offer," she admitted sitting a glass in front of the older woman. Before pouring a health amount of Roscota Rosso Dolce into her glass.

"Lacking in the culinary department Miss Swan?" Regina teased.

"I was always working." She answered. But Regina didn't miss the drop in her voice or the sadness that seemed to linger in her eyes.

Changing the subject the doctor took a different avenue. "Has fixing old computers always been a fascination of yours?" Emma laughed at that lightly as she began preparing their food.

"Careful Regina a few more jokes and someone other than people may consider you funny." The blonde teased. " But to answer your question. In a way, yes. I've always found technology fascinating but using it for the greater good is another thing.'

Regina nodded as she contemplated what her hostess meant.

"My ex wife on the other hand might disagree with that statement." Emma admitted. Feeling the tension escalate in her fingertips as she added renewed vigor to her chopping method.

"I apologize if I offended you…" the doctor started. But the sound of the knives handle dropping gently to the cutting board ceased her from continuing the statement.

"No. No it's not you. I suppose I have harboring regrets." The young woman smiled. "And you? Have you always wanted to… you know."

Regina found the blondes ramblings enduring. "No working in a morgue hasn't always been my dream. When I was younger I wanted to be a social worker like my father. I watched him help save countless children. Even some women and men."

A heavy silence filled the space as the doctor took a sip of her wine. Her gaze drifting seamlessly as the liquid slid down her throat.

"But time has a way of changing us all doesn't it?"

"Where did you go?"

The brunette looked up at Emma. Who had stopped preparing the food to look carefully at her guest. A confused look adorning her face. But the slight tremble, in her hand that was now grasping her glass told the blonde she knew exactly what she was addressing.

"It was like you were here but you weren't."

Regina frowned at the statement. There was no use in hiding it. Emma Swan had a way of reading her that rivaled a lifelong friendship. And the fact was both calming and unnerving.

"Miss Swan not everyone can be saved. And in the dark moments it's those that couldn't be, that seems to haunt us the most."

A cold shiver raced down the blonde's spine. She had learned that all too well herself. Especially after losing her father. The reality still haunted her.

A piece of her longed to know if her 'hauntings' we're in direct correlation with the photos she'd seen earlier. But looking at the brunette she knew better. She and Regina weren't that different and Emma knew backing her into a corner was something she wouldn't like herself. Running had become her motive and she had a feeling her counterpart was doing the same thing.

"So… what made a big time, sarcastic, brooding Examiner fish such as yourself come to the small, happy pond that is Wonderland, Texas? And before you ask yes I know the slogan."

The cringe that the tech gave stifled a chuckle from her companion.

"Opportunity."

Emma nodded at the answer. She had come for that reason as well. Not to mention Ruby and David we're basically the only family she had left.

"Where is your posse Miss Swan. Surely they will be returning home any minute. I'm not sure they would appreciate you letting in the Evil Queen?"

Ignoring the question for what it was Emma commented in her fashion, "It's good that Regina is having dinner here then isn't it?" Smiling shyly, her face reddening at what that statement meant, as she returned to making dinner.

Regina felt herself blushing at the statement. "But to answer your question Ruby is with Belle. She texted she sounded strange over the phone. And David is spending the night over Mary-Margaret's."

The doctor made a non committal sound. Though she was happy Belle decided to have some form of distraction.

"Is it my turn now?"

The question caught the brunettes attention. "Excuse me?"

"You asked a question. So now it's my turn correct?"

"I wasn't aware this was a trade off." Emma held her hands up prepared to verbally defend herself when the Examiner continued. "But… I am enjoying getting the chance to know the real you." The brunette commented. Ducking her head gently as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Me too." Emma admitted.

XXXX

Simmons gritted her teeth. As her eyes scanned through the data her boss had called and asked her too. This case made her uncomfortable. The shivers she was getting with each file she dug deeper into made her feel the need for a long shower. Unable to stomach the data anymore. She sent the information she found on the culprit and logged off.

Needing space to herself. She smiled politely at the agents she passed as she gripped her laptop tighter. Passing through the double doors into the lobby. The officer at the greeting station smiled at her as she continue forward.

Twenty minutes later she found herself in Wonderz and Tips. A small eatery that double as a club after 10 o'clock. Her fingers typed feverishly as she logged into the wifi. Engrossed in her search, she didn't notice the waiter sit her order next to her.

She was to busy. She had a mission and she was determined to see it through. And she knew the person to perform the job. The tech typed out a quick message before hitting send.

 _Hey long time no see._ The message binged back.

 _I miss you. Can you meet me at our place?_ She typed.

 _For you Cinnamon I'd be more then happy too. Let me finish up business here. And I'll see you soon._

 _Perfect_.

It had been a long time since anyone had called her Cinnamon. But for this job she'd be more then happy to resume her title. After all what good was the past without a little twist of flavor.

 **Don't worry our ladies dinner isn't over and neither is the chemistry. And yes Simmons and that part of the story is necessary I promise. Building up to the climaxing chapters. Cause there will be a couple. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **RT**


	7. Stay With Me

**Here** **is the next chapter and I can honestly say I am in love with not only this chapter and but the story and where it's headed.**

 **I'm sure there are mistakes and for that I apologize. Chapter inspired by LostWanderer.**

 **Chapter 7: Stay With Me**

Regina found herself relaxing more and more as the night progressed. She had nearly forgotten everything that had happened and fallen into easy conversation with the blonde. And true to her word, though she would never openly admit it. She did find Emma Swan charming.

"So what did your mother think of your choice?" The brunette questioned before taking another sip of her wine. Her eyes followed her hostess. Emma for her part shrugged at the question.

"Sore topic?" Regina asked with genuine concern.

The tech shook her head. "Not sore exactly. My mother and I fell apart after my father died. Though I can't say we were very close before that happened." The blonde admitted. Removing the pan from oven before she sat it next to the sink.

The M.E just listened. Taking in the way her companion tensed at the inquiry.

"How about you? Why do people call you the 'Evil Queen'?"

"I suppose that question was bound to be asked." Regina sneered. "It is rumored that before I arrived Chief Glass was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone feared him. Some claimed he was like a Genie. And depending on how you approached him he had the power to make things good or bad."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the accusation. As she continued to plate the food. And Regina simply shrugged before continuing.

"Mind you it was all rumored. And I refused to bend to his iron will. I had as much right to be there as anyone else. And soon people noticed and they claimed I had taken his heart. Forcing him to do my bidding."

Emma's laughter rang around the kitchen. Filling Regina's ears with its melodious ringing.

"Seriously?"

"The Evil Queen would never jest about this dear." Regina humored. Finishing off the remainder of her glass.

"That's silly. That's almost as horrible as everyone calling Officer Blanchard, Snow White."

Regina visibly froze. Her lips perched as she stared at the blonde who had stopped mid food prep.

"That. Is." Emma cocked her head. Bracing her palms on the counters open slick surface. "Silly. Right?"

The doctor lowered her empty glass back down onto the island in front of her. Before she picked invisible lint from her outfit. Refusing to stare into those green eyes that held enough captivating colors for one to get lost in.

"Some nicknames may hold some accuracy. Not in all accounts but I think this one can be justified."

"Oh my God," Emma barked. Making no attempt at holding back the laughter that bubbled from her throat. "You gave her that nickname didn't you?"

The brunette pouted and Emma found her breath catching in her throat at the action. Her recovery was quicker and if Regina noticed her sudden change then she didn't make any inclination. The blonde returned to her dinner, finding she now needed a distraction. Because in that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss the M.E's full lips.

The thought had surprised her. Sending a wave of heat directly to her core.

"She is so…"

"Cheery? Happy go-lucky? Optimistic?" Emma supplied. Not looking up from her chopping as Regina clicked her tongue at the offerings.

"All the above Miss Swan. All the above."

 **XXXX**

Fifteen minutes and one meal later Regina found herself giving into the blonde's offer of watching a movie. She needed to leave, but going home wasn't something she was openly looking forward to. Dinner had been a pleasant distraction.

Several times she found herself complementing the blonde as she bit hungrily into her burger. Burgers we're a secret pleasure of hers and having one prepared for her with such detailed perfection had only added to the experience.

At some point during the night, Emma had refilled her glass. And the effect was present. The tension that had once sat between herself and the tech had sizzled and transformed into something more delicate.

Several times during the evening she had caught her hostess casting lingering glances at her. And Regina had felt the same pull though she wouldn't admit it. She had caught herself multiple times smiling at her companion.

"So Netflix or I can play whatever Ruby has in the DVD player?"

"I think a surprise could be pleasant. DVD?"

Her question was rewarded with a small nod as the blonde maneuvered her slightly inebriated figure toward the machine. Which sat on a suspended shelf below the rather large television.

Chance made his presence known, leaping onto the sofa. As he laid his big head in Regina's laps. And without realizing she silently began stroking him.

Pleased with herself Emma turned back around and found herself smiling at the scene. Her furry son had apparently claimed the brunette as his own. And strangely enough she was okay with the idea. Or maybe what she felt was jealousy, that Chance could so easily be accepted.

"You can push him off you know." She said. Breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen the room. Recapturing Regina's attention as she looked down at her lap. A scowl capturing her lips before they softened.

"I hadn't even realized. It would seem your animal is trying to gain my favor as well."

"We Swans resent that statement." Emma jested.

Regina huffed at the statement. Rolling her eyes openly as she found a sensitive spot on the back of Chances ear. Emma watched in suspended amazement before moving back to the couch with the remote.

"Did you have a dog?" Emma asked.

The doctor shook her head. "My family traveled to much to allow me a pet. But I never had any problems with them."

The blonde wanted to prod further but Regina had tensed answering the question and she knew better.

 **XXXX**

"Aw my sweet Cinnamon," her mentor smiled. Smoothing down his tailored suit as he stood from the park bench he had been sitting on. Simmons allowed herself to be enveloped deeply into the embrace. The hug lasted a count longer before the pair pulled apart.

The older man's eyes scanned the techs figure. Giving an appraising nod of his head. Before he extended his hand back toward the bench offering the woman a seat.

The wind picked up as Simmons wrapped her jacket tighter around her.

"How are you Lilac?" She asked. Watching as the man tilted his head from left to right.

"Busy. Business as per usual. But nothing could keep me from you Cin."

The woman smiled. She and Lilac had always had a complicated relationship. But it never stopped them from essentially dropping everything to help one another.

"Is there a reason we are meeting mid October. It's cold as fuck out here. I prefer warmer climates you know that."

Simmons smiled. "I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important Lil. There is a case I'm currently working on and I'll say it requires a specific type of expertise."

Her mentor scratched his chin. A sign that he was clearly intrigued by her cryptic wording.

"Continue."

"Serial killer. It could possibly be the suspect or a member of his family."

Lilac's gaze continued forward. As he sank further back against the paneled wood.

"I feel as though there is more to the story that you aren't telling me."

"There is…"

Simmons turned to her mentor. "Cora Mills."

The calm expression Lilac once carried turned into what could only be described as a pained smile. As he closed his eyes, refusing to face his mentee.

"Well… well this just became interesting."

 **XXXX**

"Have you ever been in love?" The blonde whispered to her movie companion. Her green eyes locked onto the television.

Regina didn't feel comfortable with the question. Relationships had never been a strong weapon in her arsenal. It hadn't been for lack of trying. But becoming a doctor had occupied most of her time. And some women weren't comfortable with the idea of her having a penis.

"I've never had the opportunity." The doctor admitted. Making an attempt at keeping the sadness out of her voice. But as Emma turned toward her she knew she hadn't. So she diverted, "My career didn't allow it."

"Oh," Emma commented lamely. Turning her attention back to the movie as she internally reprimanded herself for the silly word.

Chance turned lightly on the cushion. Rooting deeper into both women. Regina and Emma's eyes met as they both shared an uncomfortable laugh.

"You were married." It was a question. "Did you love your wife?"

"In a way," the tech started. "I think I fell more in love with who I thought she was. I wanted something that was never there."

"I'm sorry dear."

Emerald hued eyes locked with melted caramel. "Drink," the CEO began. Temporarily forgetting the movie as she sat up. Shifting her body so it was facing the brunettes.

"No I'm…"

"Oh stop it. I'm not taking no for an answer. Would you like beer or wine?" The blonde asked as she relinquished her position on the couch.

"Emma I…"

"If you insist I'll pick something for you." The tech called from the kitchen. And Regina found herself smirking at the comfort she felt with the younger woman. She and Emma had fallen into a unique familiarity. Which both excited her as well as putting her stomach in knots.

"We'll consider this a… celebration." A cold beer littered with condensation materialized in front of her face.

The doctor hesitantly gripped the bottle.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Regina questioned. Pretending to think, "To your horse of a dog trampling me? Or perhaps brazen introductions."

Chance raised his head at the offending comment. As Regina shot him an apologetic look, which he rewarded with a rough huff of air.

Emma playfully pouted. "Hey I thought that we were forgetting that."

"I recall no such conversation," the brunette laughed.

"Fine. But if you must know Doctor Mills I was offered a position at the precinct."

Regina paled.

The CEO immediately noticed. The feeling of unease returned as her grip nearly faltered on the bottle she was holding. Repositioning her hand, she stared curiously at Regina. As if she possessed the powers of a clairvoyant. But she didn't.

"Regina?" The blonde questioned. Sitting the bottle on the table next to the couch, before she tried reaching for the brunette. But the doctor moved as if she had suddenly caught on fire. Nearly knocking Chance over in the process as he shuffled to see what had disturbed his rest.

"Regina?" Emma tried again. Retracting her hand. As she simply watched the paled doctor shift uneasily on her feet. "Doctor Mills!"

The M.E's eyes snapped up to meet the techs. "Um… I'm sorry I should go." The brunette whispered unsurely. Scooting past the CEO making her way toward the door.

"Did I do something," hurt registered in Regina's ears. Forcing her to stop inches from the door.

The doctor looked over her shoulder at her blonde hostess. Guilt settled in her stomach like a lead weight. Emma had been the perfect gentlewoman. Ushering them both into easy conversation that had created a pleasant evening despite its rocky start.

The hurt glittering in the young woman's eyes made her feel sick. The thought of Emma working at the precinct scared her immensely. Belle's life had already been threatened and with the recent development in Emma and hers relationship. The doctor had no doubt she would easily become a target.

"If so I apologize. I thought my news would be good." The tech admitted. Taking slow calculating steps toward the older woman. The last thing she wanted was for the Examiner to run again.

"Congratulations dear. Now if you'll excuse me I must go."

Emma felt her anger shifting into place. "What the hell is your problem? Your mood swings are throwing me here Regina. We go from an amazing night to you blindsiding me again."

Regina turned slightly. Anger filled the space between them. Good. The doctor breathed slowly, she could deal with anger.

"And where the hell are you going to go Regina? We drove my car!"

"Yes the death trap that it is." The doctor insulted.

"Don't." Emma hissed. Her bug wasn't the prettiest. The paint was chipping and the interior leather was beginning to rip and separate. But her father had given her that car. It was one of the last things she had of his and no one could understand the bond she to her car.

"Hit a particular nerve did I? Fine. Since you're already turning an unhealthy shade of red. I'll continue." Regina tempted. Watching as the blonde slowly began stalking toward her. Anger flaring in her emerald eyes. Turning them almost black.

"Get rid of the rejected version of Herbie and refuse the offer."

Regina didn't have time to register before the tech surged forward. Pinning her against the door she had tried to escape from. Emma held her wrists securely above her head. Pressing her body into the older woman. The doctor shivered. But she wasn't sure if it was from fear and uncertainty or being turned on.

"I said don't. You have no control over me or my life. Go to hell Regina." The blonde said releasing the brunettes wrist. Before she took a step back. Clearly trying to calm the vibrations of anger rolling off her body.

"Do you think this is easy for me?"

The tech looked up. "Maybe Regina. Anger seems to be the only thing you're good at. Is that it," the CEO asked. Once again closing the distance between herself and the doctor. "Do you get off on rage? Is that what you want from me?"

The Examiner felt her temper beginning to flare in response to her companions as she took a heavy step forward. Her open hand swung before she could register what was happening. The doctor stared at the angry reddening swell on the blonde's alabaster skin.

"Fuck you Miss Swan. How dare you insinuate something so crude!"

The tech remained in a frozen state, face slightly turned from the slap she had received. Silence fell into the space between them as the doctor began to turn away. Only to be halted by the tight grip of fingers flexing around her wrist. As she was almost forcefully pulled back to her previous position.

The question she had been prepared to ask froze in her throat. As thin lips traced a feather like pattern down her jaw. Warm breaths cascaded against her earlobe making her shiver in response.

"Why? I can see how you look at me when you think I'm not watching." The tech pressed. Slipping an arm behind Regina's back as she pulled her closer. While her hand slipped behind the brunettes ear, her thumb resting in front of the doctors ear.

The CEO's lips continued their path. Dipping down until she tasted the older womans neck. Her tongue swirled gently patterns before she placed lingering kisses in the same spot.

"Please don't push me away. Let me be there for you. Just say you want me. Please." Emma begged. Working her way back up the doctor's jaw. Moving threatening close to her lips.

Regina's eyes snapped down to lock with Emma's. Her body stiffened.

"I can't." The brunette admits. Twisting out of Emma's surprised arms. And before she can respond, the sound of a door closing fills her ears.

 **XXXX**

Cora rubbed sleep from her eyes as her insistent door bell continued ringing. Sleep hazed brown eyes stared at the illuminated numbers on the face of her alarm clock. **1:43** stared back at her. A groan fell from the mayor's lips as she flipped her sheets backward.

The rigid chill of her mayoral home greeted her, as goosebumps formed on her exposed arms. October rarily did her home or body any favors. Instead it always left a crisp coolness to the air, which disagreed adamantly with her skin.

The ringing continued. "Damn it I'm coming!" She screamed into the darkness of her room. Before she opened her nightstand, procuring her robe and slippers from the drawer. In a finally attempt to awaken herself she shook her head. Dressed more appropriately she began her descent downstairs. Whoever was ringing her doorbell had better be close to death's door, or she would personally deliver whomever it was herself.

Her floorboards creaked as she shuffled toward her door. The red head peeked through her peephole and felt her jaw slacken at her daughter standing on her porch. Quickly inputting her security code, Cora tip-toed impatiently as the light above her door shifted from red to green. And she flung the heavy wooden door open.

Pulling her grown children into her arms in a crushing embrace. The older woman used her free hand to shut the door.

"My sweet girl," Cora cooed into her daughter's hair. Noticing the way her daughter clung to her as if she was the only thing that mattered. "You're freezing. Go to my study and I will turn the fireplace on. Just let me lock up first."

Regina nodded silently. Stepping slowly around her mother as she followed her instructions. Cora watched quietly. Rearming the system as dread collected in her stomach. Being a mayor taught her to be strong. A fighter even when she didn't want to. It was something she had instilled in her daughter along with pride. But the woman crossing her hard wood floors, she didn't recognize this woman and the thought terrified her.

 **XXXX**

 _Regina's heart beat erratically as she all but sprinted from the red home. She should have stayed, but she couldn't. With every moment she stayed she put Emma's life in danger. The blonde had begged her to stay. But she couldn't._

 _The bite in the air, reminded her of the cut on her palm. As it began to ache. A sad smile graced the doctor's face. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she cradled it awkwardly as she dialed the local taxi service._

 _With the late hours she worked, she had saved the number. Driving sleepy was not worth her pride or a wrecked vehicle. Or costing someone their life or her own. She dealt with that enough on a daily basis._

 _Her call was answered on the third ring._

" _Leroy speaking. How may I help you tonight Miss Mills? Pick-up at the normal location?"_

 _Despite herself Regina smiled._

" _No, no. I'm actually not sure where I am. That is why I'm calling. I was hoping to ping you my location in a text."_

" _For you Doc I don't mind. And I'll take you anywhere free of charge. Especially after you helped me with my… my you know."_

" _Erectile Disfunction is nothing to be embarrassed about."_

" _Yea, yea well let's not broadcast that shit. I have a reputation. But my Astrid sure thanks you. Just text me whenever you're ready."_

 _The call ended and Regina sighed. C_ a _sting one final glance at the house that was vaguely in the distance. A piece of her had wanted the blonde to run after her. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she continued forward. Walking deeper into the night, with only the lamp posts aligning the street to guide her._

 **XXXX**

The thick smell of Earl Grey pulled the brunette from the recesses of her mind. As she looked up into the face of her mother who offered her the mug and a half hearted smile.

A weak 'thank you' passed the doctor's lips as she accepted the mug. Both hands wrapped around the ceramic as the heat seeped deep into her chilled posture. The Examiner placed her lips to the cups edge, as her mother took a seat beside her. Both women sat fairly close to the fireplace. Which had been sparked to life. Letting it's pops and crackles serve as the only sound in the office. As both women stared at the flames that licked angrily at the wood.

Both lost in their own thoughts. But it was Cora who broke the silence first.

"What's her name?" The mayor asked. Not meeting her daughter's eyes as she took a sip from her own mug. Her gaze trained forward, still observing the fires liveliness.

"Mother…"

"Name." Regina knew that tone. It was political Cora Mills. The one that got what she wanted and didn't take no as an answer. Internally the doctor shrugged. It could probably pass as a motherly tone as well, but political Cora was easier to address.

"Emma Swan." The older woman finally looked up. Placing the cup on the table between her daughter and herself.

"I know many people at the precinct. But that name escapes me. Is she new? Or perhaps you met her somewhere else?"

Her throat suddenly felt dry. The brunette shifted uneasily in her seat.

"She moved here recently. A little under a week ago."

"And you are in love with her already." It wasn't a question.

"Mother please. Don't be absurd."

A stiff chuckle escaped the mayor. "I'm being absurd? Says the woman who is out galavanting past midnight looking at the point of tears. Not to mention I didn't see your car along the street. So my daughter am I still being absurd?"

Regina paled at the statement.

"Oh calm yourself." Her mother berated. "I'm simply pointing out your defensive nature. Tell me more."

"I can't. We aren't having… relations." Cora's eyebrow rose. "I ended it. I would only bring complication and a busy schedule. Hardly the foundation of a strong relationship." The doctor said feeling the rush of tea as it slid down her throat.

"Complications based on your standards or your fears?"

Her daughter looked up. But Cora continued eager to prove her point.

"Not only are you beautiful. You have so much to offer. You are so strong, stronger than I ever imagined you could be. So what are you really afraid of my darling?"

"How could she ever love someone like me?"

Mother and daughters eyes locked in an intense stare, as Cora offered her daughter a saddened smile. Rising from her chair, her bones protested the quick movement. Before she bent down in front of her daughter. Taking the empty cup from her hands, before taking a firm hold of them.

"If she is smart." Regina felt as her mother gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "She'll love you with every fiber of her being."

 **XXXX**

Emma stood, cemented to the floor. Her gaze upon the door that Regina had ran out of. Her heart ached as she replayed the words in her head. She had begged the doctor to stay. Just for a glimmer of hope that Regina felt something remotely similar to what she had. But instead all she had received were the words that still echoed in her ears.

"I can't."

A brief sound of disbelief fell from her thin lips as she sank to the floor. The pattering of claws clicking over the floor caught the techs attention, as Chance licked her reddened cheek. Before sinking down next to her resting his head on her lap. Offering silent consolations to his mother, as he whined his disapproval of the situation.

"Yeah, I had hoped it would work too boy." She admitted. Running her fingers over his short fur. "But somethings just aren't meant to work out."

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket she dialed an all too familiar number. On the second ring she was greeted by a husky voice.

"You'd better be on fire tech goddess," Al grumbled. Static raced over the receiver and Emma figured he was trying to wake himself up.

"She left."

The words were enough to break the emotional dam the CEO had been holding. As she wiped angrily at the tears that were now cascading down her face. She grit her teeth as she wiped to aggressively over the flesh that the doctor had slapped.

"I begged her to stay and she left."

"Alright Swan alright. Emma she isn't Lily I am sure this Regina has her own reasons. Maybe she just needs time. You have to be understanding." The agent tried. Hoping his friend would gain clarity through logic, but his hopes were shatter when she supplied a sarcastic laugh.

"All I have been is understanding with that woman."

"You love her don't you?" The analyst questioned. He never had to see Emma to know how she felt. Her emotions acted like a road map and all he had to do was follow it to get to the source.

"No." Silence. "Maybe. Al, I don't know. Everything is happening so fast. I don't know if it's love but I know that now that I've found her I don't want to be without her."

"But…" He asked. Clearly sensing the blondes hesitation.

"She left."

A chirping filled their ears. "Damn. We've got a case, but we are not done with this conversation. No matter what happens I love you okay."

"Love you too Al." Emma finished as the line went dead.

 **XXXX**

Agent Simmons smiled as she returned to the office. Lilac had an amazing power of making her feel unstoppable. Together they had devised a plan to stop the current suspect. She and Lilac had a twisted sense of justice that both sent them on a thrill ride. That neither could stop. They were demonic angels in their own right.

Simmons took a much needed breath as she repositioned herself at her desk. Refocusing her attention on one Regina Mills.

Signing into her secret set of cameras, she frowned. Her prey wasn't in her office. Unknown ants in lab coats paraded back and forth polluting her view. But her doctor nor her sniveling assistant were within camera view.

The vein in her neck began to tense as she switched the camera views. Combing over every fine inch of her screens before she released a frustrated grunt.

Her pet was hiding.

Logging out of the system. She stomped out of the confines of the FBI basement. Reapplying her fake smile as she weaved in and out of fellow agents. If only they knew the inner rage she was feeling they would have parted like the Red Sea.

Pulling a phone from her pocket she scrambled as her fingers flew across the touchpad.

"Rico's Pizzeria. You design it we pie it. What can I fix for you today?"

"Yes I'm calling in concerns to an order under Lilac."

The line went silent before the man returned. "Yea. We have a order for that. Still being prepared."

"How soon can the order be ready?"

"Order number."

"51WT108."

"Next week. Accepted?"

"Gladly."

 **I want to update Crimson and then Lady and the Champ. Bare with me.**

 **-RT**


	8. Bullets of History

**Alright here is the next chapter. Know its been a while. But hopefully you can forgive me. Alright now about the chapter. First part is a future excerpt then it goes back current. This chapter holds some important info so try not to miss it. If you have questions feel free to message me. Some of the chapter is dark and contains violence and death (no main characters… yet).**

 **Secondly I don't own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time. But some of the characters in the story are made up and those are mine. Not all of the information is factual. I have done research to make it more realistic but by no means is it necessarily accurate. This is just a story guys. Take it for that... a story. Mistakes are almost guaranteed.**

 **Now on to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Bullets of History**

 _Regina didn't flinch as the agent slapped down the report file on the metal table she was currently stationed at. The vibration made its way through her handcuffs. Sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. As she looked up in to brown eyes that looked similar to her own. But held a certain hardness that even she had to appreciate._

 _A frustrated huff escaped the man bent over the table. Palms gripping the polar ends of the the surface. The doctor knew this tactic she had witnessed it. Not on this side of the glass but she supposed it worked all the same._

 _Intimidation._

 _He straightened. Careful to keep his eyes trained to hers. Looking for any possible shift that might give her away. But she had nothing to give. No when what she had, had been taken from her and she would move heaven and hell if she had to to get it back._

 _Regina saw rather than felt the temperature drop in the room. As her breaths danced before her briefly before disappearing. Another agent tactic. Working to get the mind distracted as you froze in place. Some agents used heat other's preferred an icy arena. But neither mattered to the Evil Queen._

 _Her eyes readjusted. Landing on the long black sleeve shirt she was sporting. The cuffs had pushed her sleeves upward and she righted the wrong. Subtly watching the agent as his young face seemed to harden further._

 _The Medical Examiner offered the young agent a smile. She didn't have time for this. The sooner this was finished the sooner she could get back to what mattered._

" _So special agent," she said. Her voice soft but firm as her blistering gaze returned to the man. Breaking the long silence first. "Is there a reason I'm being held captive?"_

 _A humorless laugh filled the deeply grey walls as he paced back and forth in the room. Under the harshness of the light that hung above._

" _Cut the crap doctor you know exactly why you're here." He shot through his gritted teeth. Barely keeping his emotions in check that threatened to bubble over._

" _Where is she?" He hissed._

" _I don't know."_

" _Lies. You were the last person to see her. And there was a questionable amount of blood not even 10 feet from where you stood. Our lab was even able to pull traces of her blood from your clothing."_

 _His tone changed as he watched a perfectly arched eyebrow raise. Saddling up beside her ear as he finally asked the question he had been wanting to._

" _Did you kill Emma Swan?"_

 _Regina closed her eyes as she let the question wash over her. She knew it would lead here. She could still hear the words ringing in her ears. As she tried to push the memory away. It had been one of the hardest things she had ever done._

 _ **Everything Regina, comes with a price.**_

 _The room seemed to grow colder as a single tears cascaded down her cheek._

" _Yes."_

 **… _._**

 **Two Weeks Later (Present)**

Emma smiled, really smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks. After the meltdown with Regina she had given the woman space. And taken her best friends advice to 'focus on herself'. And that was actually what she did. She had focused on getting back in shape.

Taking Chance for runs around Ruby's suburb. She took up boxing. In hopes of getting back combat ready. The phone call with Sidney had gone well. And the Chief seemed more then happy that she had agreed. Even offering to schedule a physical and mental eval. To clear that she was indeed ready.

Ruby and David had even made the effort of taking her out even if only by means of distraction. And both her friends scheduled time out specifically to help the blonde look for a new dwelling. Even though Ruby had promised she could stay and it wasn't a hassle. Emma had simply waved off the offer. And claimed it was time for her to utilize the second chance she had been given.

Determination had shown so brightly in her eyes that both Ruby and David had recanted. And now two weeks later, she sat in her car staring up at her job. The Wonderland Police Department. Whose vines still looked as if they would invade the building at any moment. But even that made the tech smile.

"You Emma?" came a muffled voice and knock on her window. As a man she wasn't quite familiar with talked and looked through her car window. Directing his inquiring gaze at her.

The hairs on the back of her next stood up as she took the man in. He wore a business suit. His open black coat clung tightly to his frame. While underneath he sported a cruelan shirt with a black and blue tie that hung in front. Emma shrugged, guessing that the rest of the man matched accordingly. Though she didn't understand the business that he had with her.

Nodding in confirmation she waited until the man stepped back and popped open the door to her bug.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan. How can I help you?"

The bald man offered a quick purse of the lips before he slung his briefcase on the top of her car. The blonde resisted the urge to give him a piece of her mind, for the possibility of further damaging the peeling paint job. Instead she slowly moved her hand till it rested just above her pistoled hip. Feeling her holstered weapon helped ease some of the tension that currently rested in her shoulders. The movement caught the man's attention. He seemed unconcerned that she felt the possible need for her gun.

"Relax," the man said continuing to peer over into his briefcase as the rummaging continued.

"Little hard when you seem to know me and I don't know you." She asserted. Reminding the man, that he had indeed neglected to give her his name.

His rummaging ceased immediately as he turned to the detective, hand now extended.

"Sincerest apologies. Miss Cassidy is out of the office today. Poor thing caught a stomach bug." He clicked his tongue. Grimacing as if it being sick was the worst possible thing.

"Im a temporary assistant while hers is out. Names Richard. Between you and I, I think it was the assistants fault. But you hardly care about that. I'm here for you to sign papers."

Emerald eyes stared questioningly at the man before a smile broke out on her face. As the information began to sink in.

"Did I get the house?" She asked. Feeling her body switch as it went from gung-ho to nervous in a snap.

Richard mirrored her smile as he reached his hand into his briefcase. And retreated with papers.

"You most certainly did. And because you were willing to pay asking price. The construction should be finished by… this is Monday." He said more to himself than Emma. As his eyes wandered, while he scratched his bearded chin in thought. "How about you move in Tuesday next week?"

"Perfect."

 **….**

"Fall in grunts." Sidney barked as he emerged from his office. "Morning inspection and assignment." Policemen and women began filing into the assigned room. Sidney was the last to fall in. Closing the door behind him. As he moved toward the podium at the front of the room. Looking over his officers carefully as he went. Before saddling up to the wooden stand.

"Well it's nice to see some of you still read the manual." He reprimanded. Taking full survey of the room and the officers who twitched subtly. At being called out, about their lack of proper uniform.

At that moment the door creaked open. Earning the attention of the room, as the officers looked up to see Emma.

"Ah. Our newest detective arriving fashionably late. It would seem our special agent finally decided to grace us with her presence. " The room erupted into chuckles. As the blonde ducked her head taking a seat next to Jones. "I'm not sure how things work in Maine but around here. We show up and perform as a unit. Now do you mind if I continue the meeting Swan? Since your time is obviously more valuable than ours."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to calm herself. The laughter seemed to die down, as she met Sidney's gaze squarely.

"I apologize sir. It won't happen again." She responded. Feeling properly scolded like a child by their parent.

Clearing his throat, he looked down at the papers in front of him.

"Alex, Griffin, Arthur, and Blanchard you have patrol. Felix and Peter the box. The rest of you will resume normal positions unless informed otherwise." As the chief was finishing, a petite woman rushed into the meeting room, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. Emma noted, bumping Killian in hopes of getting a explanation.

Both officers watched as the woman held her hand up. Covering her mouth as she whispered in the chiefs ear.

"Aye. That lass is Ashley Clark. Sweet girl. Though her taste in men is questionable." Emma shot the man a confused look and he sighed before continuing. "Apparently I'm… me." He demonstrated placing a hand on his chest as his thick eyebrows rose. "Not her type. I mean can you believe that?"

The blonde shot him a smirk, which he tsked at before he began again. "She works with dispatch. Must be important if she is interrupting." The brunette filled in.

"Swan! Jones! Front and center. The rest of you dismissed"

The pair shot each other a questioning look, as they stood from their chairs. Weaving their way in and out of retreating officers. Mary-Margaret caught Emma by her wrist, giving the detective a sympathetic smile. Before she followed behind her partner.

"Yes chief?"

"Seems like you get a chance to show what you're made of Maine and hopefully erase today's incident from my memory." He grunted. Handing the piece of paper he'd received from Ashley over to Emma.

"Since the two of you seem so 'chummy'." He elaborated using his fingers to display unconvincing bunny ears. "Jones will be your temporary partner since you aren't familiar with Wonderland yet."

He turned to Killian. "Prove to me your more than a talkative man who finds his reflection more interesting then doing his job. And I might be able to convince the higher ups to promote you. Either of you disappoint me and I won't hesitate disbanding both of you from your ranking. Or this trial…"

A confused look passed over the detectives face. Sidney had seemed to want to say more but apparently thought better.

"What are you still doing here? Dismissed!"

 **REGINA**

"Regina we have a case." Belle poked her head around the metallic frame of her door.

"Miss French take a long lunch. I will handle this case personally." The young woman straightened. Prepared to argue with the Examiner, but Regina held her hand up stopping her. "I respect you. You have learned so much in a short amount of time. And I won't jeopardize that for my pride or yours. Here."

The doctor offered her assistant a pained smile, as she extended a folded piece of paper toward her. Her eyes followed the young woman as she stepped forward slightly. Eying the paper curiously.

"It's a letter vaguely explaining that you are in need of protection. By my word. Contact the number and Robin will understand once you mention my name."

"No."

"No?" The doctor asked. "Don't be foolish."

"You stood by me. Unlike every other lab that believed it was my fault. That I had provoked that man in someway. You never questioned me. You made me prove myself. Prove that I belonged here. That it wasn't because of someone else. It was because I… got… here and then you became more to me then just a mentor. You became my best friend whether you choose to verbalize it or not. Regina your like family to me."

"Belle…" the older woman started. But her assistant readily cut her off.

"Am I scared? Of course. But our lives along with those officers are put into question everyday. And no psycho is going to scare me away from my family."

Pride and appreciation sparkled in the doctors cognac colored eyes. Her heart fluttered at the young woman's speech. But deep down, Regina knew she'd find a way to hide away her assistant. If the choice was between her and a woman that still possessed the opportunity at a bright future. She'd choose Belle and her safety every time. But after the heartfelt announcement, the doctor didn't have the heart to tell her. There was still time. She would make sure of it.

"Are we going Doctor?" Her assistant questioned, looking at her curiously.

The Examiner nodded. Silently hoping her motives weren't transparent. As she laid the letter she had planned to give to Belle on her desk. Then bending beside her desk to collect her travel kit. Trying to shake the current thoughts from her head as she and the younger woman exited her office.

 **….**

"Male."

"TOD?"

"Regina…"

The brunette frowned. "Who called this in?" Belle flipped through the statements she'd received from the neighbors. Giving up halfway through, before retrieving the information she had gleaned from the first officers to the scene.

"A Mr. Carson. He claimed there was an unpleasant smell. But there is no odor."

A frown settled on the doctors lips. She hadn't smelled anything either.

"Is he here now? Mr. Carson."

Regina only received the shake of her assistants head. "It was a called in tip. He was never physically here. But perhaps the detective could hunt down the tip."

That caught Regina's attention.

"Detective?"

 **….**

As if hearing her new moniker, Emma ducked under the yellow tape, that was plastered on the front of the door. Taking in her surroundings as she went. The house wasn't large. A simple one story.

Entering the house had brought the partners into a small section of the home. Where a large rug led straight to a doorway toward the back of the house. Emma assumed it was to the kitchen. A variety of shoes lined the wall farthest to the right. And above it we're simple hooks. The wall to the left was nearly as empty as the right. But there was an open door, the detective noticed as she stepped deeper into the home.

The tech sighed. Something felt off but she couldn't place her finger on it. Emma felt Jones beside her. Though he wasn't Al, it was still a pleasant feeling that someone had her back.

"Where is the smell?" Killian asked. "There's usually an odor of some kind." His nose turning up toward the ceiling. In what Emma assumed he hoped he'd get a better smell from. Though honestly she had wondered the same.

"Perhaps the M.E is finished already." The blonde commented. Grabbing her makeshift partner by his lapels, as she dragged him to the right. Disappearing through the door, following a slim hallway that was littered with family pictures. And awards that sat up on a wall length shelf. Midway between the floor and the ceiling.

Emma released Killian as they both stepped over a threshold into the thick of the investigation. Camera flashes and chatter filled the detectives ears as she surveyed the room. Taking in officers who were helping CSIs canvas and collect. Others seemed content to observe and protect. And then she saw her.

Even with her back to her Emma would know Regina Mills anywhere. She held a demand for a certain air of respect and fear alike. And it seemed the room was more then happy to give it to her.

"Talk to Belle and see what she knows. As well as the other officers. If there are witnesses take their statement. And I…" Emma swallowed. "I will handle details with Regina." She whispered. Not feeling brave at the moment. But the gratitude that showed in Killians eyes, at not having to participate with Regina helped a little.

Emerald irises followed as her fellow officer and friend went to work. Before she returned her gaze to the doctor. Who was digging in a black leather bag beside her. Taking a breath, she willed her feet to move forward. But they both seemed cemented to the floor beneath her.

So she went with the next best thing she could think of. She coughed.

 _Brilliant Emma brilliant. Maybe next time you could strip down naked in front of her. At least you wouldn't make a ass of yourself like you are now._

She berated herself. Smiling timidly at the officers and investigators that had turned to her with questioning eyes.

"Might I remind you gentlemen if you need to cough or sneeze to do it outside. The last thing I need is your filthy contaminates near myself or my crime scene." The doctor commented angrily. As she stood from her bent position. Her gaze drifting around the room until she spotted her.

 _Oh great._

Before her stood none other then Emma Swan. Dressed in an open blackened blazer. Underneath, a crimson shirt. Black slacks hung on her belted waist. While black boots not accustomed to Regina's fashion sense decorated her feet. But the thing that caught the doctor's eyes most was the badge and gun clipped and holstered to her side.

"I guess I'm to assume you took the job after all," the brunette admitted. And Emma thought she heard a tinge of sadness laced in the older woman's voice. But looking at her face she assumed she'd simply heard wrong.

"Saving people is what I'm good at Regina. Doesn't seem fair to let that talent go to waste." The blonde joked. Hoping to lighten the growing tension in the room.

Regina nodded. "And here I thought your gift was playing with computer screens. Or whatever the hell it is you do." Her eyes held a predatory stare. She was baiting the blonde. If pushing the stubborn blonde away meant she didn't have to enter this sadistic game, or risk her life, then she was more than happy to play the advocate.

"Gentlemen and ladies if Dr. Mills and I could have the room." Her eyes stayed locked with Reginas. As the group inside the home began to thin.

Well manicured fingers wrapped around the handles of the leather bag stationed on the ground. As she pulled the bag closer to her person as the last officer disappeared down the hallway.

"You may have the others fooled," Emma started. Stepping closer to Regina until the leather bag was the only thing keeping them separated. "But I see past your charade. And like it or not. You and I have to work together now. So I'm asking we extend an olive branch."

"An olive branch?" A snicker passed the doctors blood red lips. "I don't favor olives or you for that matter." Emma flinched at the statement. As Regina began stepping around her. The detective closed her eyes as she attempted to let the harshness of the words roll off her back.

"Regina…" she tried. Putting as much authority in her voice as she could manage. The sound of heels no longer clicking on the laminated floor both pleased and surprised the younger woman. As she turned to face the other woman.

She had nothing to offer. Nothing that seemed to matter to Regina.

"Look," Emma started. This time remaining stationary. Hoping the examiner would appreciate the subtle giving of respect. Instead of threatening her space. "I had hoped we reached an understanding. But I was wrong."

Regina's face remained stoic. "I'm not offering friendship. Or even acquaintanceship. What I'm asking from you is the chance to let me do my job. Equal respect on a professional level. Could we possibly manage that?"

Regina shifted her weight from one heel to the other. Her light brown eyes examining the woman in front of her closely. What Emma had supplied was the opportunity to equally play on an established hypothetical field. In honesty it wasn't the worst offer she had been given. And if she couldn't chase the blonde away. This felt like the next best option.

"Perhaps. But Miss Swan allow me to make one thing painfully clear." Emma felt a shiver crawl down her spine as the doctor gave one of her prize winning smiles. "This is my domain. Here," she elaborated using her free arm. As she waved it in a rainbow like motion. "I'm the queen."

The detective raised an eyebrow as the WPD's examiner continued.

"What you do with your underlings is up to you. Just keep them in line and out of my way. The same rules can be applied to you as well. When we aren't forced to work together. Understood?"

Thin fingers grasped tightly at the belt that was secured around her waist. Emma wanted to grind her teeth at the infuriating woman. They had at least reached an agreement. Even if she had been very subtly insulted in the process. Taking a breath the detective nodded.

This was progress. A painfully, slow and tedious piece of progress. But at this point Emma was willing to take what she could get.

"Thrilling." And with that the doctor turned, walking away. Leaving the detective to listen to the resuming clicks of expensive shoes against the hardwood floor.

Emma groaned as she rubbed a disappointed hand over her face. As if it had a way of taking away all the bad events of the day. Her first day as a Wonderland detective and she had failed miserably. Taking one final look around the room, she sighed before following behind the doctor. Hopefully Killian had, had better luck.

 **….**

"How was the run in with the Evil Queen?" Jones asked. As he followed his makeshift partner into her crowded office, shutting the door behind them.

Emma took a seat behind her cluttered desk. Before shooting the brunette officer a 'as well as you'd think' look.

" good huh?" He commented. Taking calculated steps forward as he peered into the boxes on the blondes desk. "Well, you earned a new level of respect from the men and women. For taking on the dragon and surviving." Emma looked up to see the man's hands curled in an imitation of talons.

"That's not how I want to earn it Killian. I was a FBI agent for God's sake. I want to earn it by proving I'm good at what I do. Not because I took on the school bully. This isn't high school."

Killian shrugged. "It's not lass. But in this line of work respect and adoration can be the difference between life and death."

"Fine. Point taken. Get anything from Belle?"

Her friend held up his finger. Making the detective pause, as she watched his finger curl downward toward one of the boxes on her desk.

"Before we get to that. What are these boxes? It's taking up 90% of your office."

Emma smiled as she stood. " This my friend along with those boxes over there are what I call Seether." Introducing the program she had built from the ground up was an exciting feat for the blonde.

"And what does Seether do?"

"It's better if I show."

 **….**

An evil grin marred the man's face as he looked back at shed that housed the mans lifeless body. His cigarette had fallen somewhere in the grass as they had tousled. With the shake of his head, he continued buttoning the stolen shirt. Carefully peaking around the house to make sure no one was coming.

He had watched and waited. Using binoculars that cost more then he paid in child support. But they were necessary. The sensors in the glass picked up heat signatures. It had surprised him when the CSIs had barely canvassed the backyard prior to his manslaughter.

He shrugged at the observation.

Afterall, he had done the proper research on Wonderland, Texas. It was a part of his job. And the town wasn't known for serious crimes. Other then petty crimes that might earn a slap on the wrist. Which he guessed was why they acted so casual. But what he did. Had the potential to give him the death penalty. Following orders and being thorough kept him on the street and out of prison.

His boss had given him the necessary information and he had followed it accordingly. Roger Mathers had been dead since yesterday. And prepared the way the client had asked. Then placed back in a well air conditioned home. The neighbors hadn't even second glanced him or the van he used as a TV repairman. Nor had they questioned Rogers having an air condition repair man visiting the same day, to place the body back where it had belonged.

Again he gave praise to the death Angel for Wonderlands low crime rate. It made his job a lot easier. But he was sure that was about to change. However, for now it made things go a lot smoother.

The van had been chop shopped. And the clothing burned and buried. And the other items he'd stored in his SUV.

Then he returned to his secret location across the street. After making the call as one Mr. Carson. It had taken the police close to an hour to come to the Rogers home. He tsked at the law enforcements lackadaisical methods, but continued watching nonetheless.

Then arrived his Target with a young woman. He had been informed she was off limits, unless the target forced his hand. And secretly he hoped she would. The woman was pretty. Behind his binoculars he watched as several officers littered the front yard. One spoke to the young woman, but his Target seemed uninterested and proceeded inside.

Slipping his phone from his pocket. He texted the client.

"Order 1 delivered."

Only secs passed before he received a text.

"Excellent. Proceed with Order 2."

A grin painted his lips. Before he turned his attention back to the home. Surprisingly, when he refocused back on the house the number of heat signatures had depleted to only two.

Lowering the binoculars, he watched more bodies crowd the front lawn. Along with onlookers from around the suburb.

 _Interesting._

Going through the front had been marked off his list. His mind raced, trying to think of a back up plan. Until he watched the transport van pass by. He watched as the van parked a small distance from the police cruisers and other vehicles that lined the street. Before a frail looking man, popped the door and hop down from the driver seat. Closing the door behind him, before pulling a carton of cigarettes from his pocket.

 _Bingo._

 **… _._**

Regina watched with a hint of relief as Emma and Jones left. Today had not started the way she wanted it to. Two cases had fallen on her desk. And though she was sure she knew where one came from she couldn't shake the feeling they were related.

Each case had yielded only subtle evidence. It felt like she was being forced to solve a puzzle. And she still didn't have all the clues. And that meant more pieces were destined to be found in this traumatic game. And it was all her fault.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. Shaking the doctor gently as not to scare her.

Cognac colored eyes blinked once before turning to the pixie haired officer.

"Are you alright?" The officer asked. Ignoring the looks she knew she was getting.

"Shouldn't you be arresting someone? Instead of bothering me?" Regina snipped. Well aware that she was being rude. She had enough on her mind. Adding a nosy policewoman was the last thing she needed.

"Funny." Mary Margaret commented. "My partner and I were called as back up. And we are to aid in the transport of getting you back to the lab." Regina narrowed her eyes at the pixie.

"The last thing I need is a babysitter. Belle and I are more than capable of getting the body back to the bureau." The doctor reminded. Not appreciating the changes she supposed Sidney had made. "Tell that sniveling man. If he wants to change protocol then he can talk to me face to face. Or send an email. He's good at that."

Mary Margaret didn't miss the dismissing tone. She offered the Examiner a final smile before fixing her hat and gathering her partner. Regina watched as the confused man questioned the pixie, before glancing accusingly at the doctor. But the doctor shot him a glare that made him gulp. Retreating so quickly he had even left his partner in his wake.

The patrol woman shot the Examiner a disappointed look. Before falling behind her terrified partner.

"That wasn't necessary. She general means well. And she is very nice if you'd give her chance." Belle commented from behind her. It didn't take an educated guess to figure out her brunette assistant had watched everything transpire.

"Is the body ready for transport?" Regina asked, hoping her assistant wouldn't want to continue the conversation. But there was no such luck.

"Either we can discuss this now. Or in the van. But Regina we aren't going to paste over this. I'm personally thankful for a distraction."

"Even at my expense?" The older brunette inquired. Turning toward her assistant who had a clipboard handed outward towards her.

"Especially at your expense. I completed the paperwork just waiting for Marvin to gather the body." A smile graced Regina's lips as she took the clipboard. Quickly scanning the form. She knew the Australian native had done it correctly. But focusing on something else was welcomed.

"Is it me or does Marvin look different?" Her best friend/ assistant asked. Pointing toward the man currently closing one of the vans white doors.

"I don't think that's Marvin dear." She squinted. Slipping the clipboard back in to Belle's waiting hands. As they crossed the lawn in unison. Regina a step ahead as she approached the man that should've been Marvin.

"Excuse what the hell do you think your doing?" Her tone accusing as she waited for his answer. "I wasn't informed of any changes so I'll ask again."

"No need." The man offered. Finally turning to face both women. "Names Tommy. I'm a new hire. Sorry if the paperwork didn't reach your desk in time." Regina turned her lip up at 'Tommy'. If you asked her the man belonged on a Colgate commercial as much as he flashed his bright smile. The last thing she needed was another 'Snow White' trampling on her day with a 'go get em attitude'.

Regina's eyes took in the man's appearance. "Why are you wearing a 'Marvin' shirt if your name is Tommy?" She questioned. A feeling of unease began to settle in her stomach but she shook it off. Contributing her nerves to the man's attitude, though he hadn't personally wronged her. At least nothing that could officially be documented.

Again his brand smile returned. Looking down at the engraved name that settled on the right side of his chest.

"I'm sure you're gonna laugh at this."

Belle glanced over at her mentor. "Doubtful," she commented under her breath.

Tommy managed to catch it as he shot a look at the brunette in charge. Her lips were tightly pursed together.

"Anyway long story short. There was a mix up with my new uniforms and Marvin lent me one of his. Now if we're done with the third degree. Perhaps I can get you ladies where you need to go?"

Regina looked over at her assistant who shrugged. "Fine. But I will be having a word with your superiors. French take the back and I'll ride in the front. Just so there are no mix ups." The doctor jabbed. Before retreating toward the front of the van.

A dark look passed over Tommy's face before he could recover. Belle stared at him curiously before the transporter offered a dry chuckle. His eyes looking down at the too small shoes he had crammed his foot into.

The warmth of a hand lightly gripping his shoulder pulled him from the dark place his target had thrown him into.

"Hey look don't worry about Regina. She's a fanatic for the rules but she's ok once you get to know her." The assistant commented. Her accent had been extremely pleasing to his ears as had her words. And now he didn't want her involved. Kindness wasn't often given to an assassin, but when it was. It made the job more difficult.

"Are you going to drive this van. Or would you like me to take the wheel. The help they find… idiots. Unqualified idiots. All of them." The examiner barked from the front as Tommy helped Belle into the back. Then he secured the door.

The dark look returned as he skated around to the driver's side.

"Finally." His target sighed. Leaning her head against her balled fist which was perched on the window sill. As if the experience was exasperating for her.

 _Stuck up bitch._

He thought as he glanced over at her before, he pretended to put in the bureaus address. Adjusting his mirror, he caught another quick glance at the pretty woman in the back.

A hint of guilt washed over him. In his final report he would say the target had forced his hand. Teaching the doc to keep her mouth shut and her opinions to herself. Was going to cost her dearly. But she needed to learn. And the client wouldn't be the wiser. After all, their concern was for one Regina Mills.

"Sorry for the delay." He smiled. Putting the faux chipperness back in his voice. "Put I promise this will be a ride both of you will never forget."

 **….**

"To say I'm impressed would be putting it mildly Swan. Where on Earth did you get an idea like this?"

A thick tension fell over the room. Emma shivered as she handed her partner the media hub tablet to Seether. Suddenly not feeling the happiness she had just minutes ago. As if sensing the change, Killian began to slowly approach her. But at the raise of the blondes hand he paused his course.

"Um," the detective started. Feeling the corners of her eyes began to water as they held her unshed tears. "My Dad. He was killed in the line of duty."

A grunt fell from her partners lips and she didn't need to hear him say anything. To know exactly what he was thinking.

"Its okay. We're partners now right. Some history is going to surface whether I want it to or not." She didn't have the heart to admit the whole truth. Not when it was her that had gotten her father killed.

"If he was killed, then why the need for this?" The officer asked swinging his arm toward the three 24" screens. That had been assembled and stacked one under the other on the back wall of her office. Her office was smaller then Sidney's but it was also longer. And she had used it to her tech advantage.

"Emma if this is to personal." He began. Shifting his weight to his other hip as he stood. Waiting and trying to gauge his partners emotions. The blonde wasn't easy to read. She stayed guarded.

"The case was ruled a homicide and never solved. So I built Seether." She smiled. Finally, feeling as though the conversation had been directed a different way.

"What does it do?"

"Each monitor can function separately. Or they can be arranged to see one image clearer. As an agent I compiled and analysed a massive amount of data. As well fingerprints, occasionally tapping into cameras or security systems. And when I wasn't needed in the field this simply worked better. But when I am in the field I have the same access on my tablet via inverted router and backup power supply. Just as a quick explanation." The blonde beamed.

"How many of these are out there?"

"Seether is mine specifically. I invented the software. And legally I'm not really allowed to say. But a girl has to eat?" She winked at the officers surprised face.

The movement of her door being slung opened caught her attention. As her hand instinctively moved to her holstered hip. She was pleased when she noticed Killian had done the same.

"We have a problem," chief Glass said. Welcoming himself into the detective's office. A young man in a white lab coat slinking behind him. Emma watched as the boy no older than 22 casted her a nervous glance. His tan complexion contrasted nicely against the lab coat. And then the detectives stomach dropped. Her emerald irises read the embossed lettering on his shirt.

 _Wonderland Police Department_

 _Junior Forensic Investigator_

 _Naveen Prince_

"You work with Regina?" Emma questioned. Hoping she was keeping the light tremble out of her voice.

"Yes Detective. I'm just an intern, but Doctor Mills is a stickler for appearances. She believes to be successful one must dress professional."

That explained the lab coat and why it didn't look like Belle's or Regina's. Biting the inside of her lip, she held back a chuckle that threatened to surface. What the kid was saying sounded so much like her infuriating brunette she knew the information was true.

 _Wait?_ Emma caught herself. _When had the doctor become hers._

 _The first night you kissed her_. Her conscious answered. But she shook her head. Regina didn't belong to her. That fire ball of fury didn't belong to anyone.

The booming sound of her chief's voice brought her back to the present.

"All of this tea time conversation can continue later. Right now I need everyone's attention." The urgency in his voice sent an unpleasant shiver done the techs back. Straightening her spine as if she had been reprimanded. "Naveen." He commented. Motioning for the young man to continue.

"Doctor Mills hasn't returned. Nor did we receive the usual protocol message from Marvin. We received it when he arrived. But no message was given upon departure."

Glass rubbed his eyebrows with his pointer and thumb.

"And the bottle of sunshine that Regina Mills is… denied my tail officers. Blanchard and Arthur were turned away. And they gave me her rather colorful message. But it doesn't change the fact that something is wrong."

Emma was the first to step forward. "What would you have me do sir?"

 **….**

The sputtering sound of the engine stalling caught everyone's attention as they shared worried looks. Before Tommy managed to strong arm the wheel pulling the van partially into the grass. While two wheels remained just beside the far line on the pavement. Regina watched as the transport slipped the vehicle into park.

"Well ladies," he scratched his head. A slight chuckle fell from his lips as he pulled the keys from the ignition. "Better go have a look see. You both stay here and look pretty." His smile widening as he popped the button for the hood before skating out.

"Would it kill you to be nicer? He's just doing his job." Belle attempted to reason with her mentor. Regina tsked as she readjusted the mirror so she could catch a glance of the brunette.

"An inadequate job."

"Everyone has a bad day Doc. It's not uncommon. You should apologize."

Darkened almost black irises looked questioningly at the young woman.

"Apparently you'd like to have something in common with Mr. Rogers?"

Belle covered her mouth but it was futile. As a deep hearted chuckle fell from her lips followed by a snort that she couldn't contain. Realizing the insensitive comment she had made Regina too shook her head before she found herself chuckling.

"That was inappropriate given the circumstances. But apologizing has never settled well with me. And I hope that is something you simply understand." The examiner offered. Her eyes softening as they met her young assistants. Apologies weren't easy to her. And if her investigators eyes were any indication she had accepted her words. Even if it wasn't officially what the young woman had wanted.

As their conversation came to an end, the clicking of the van door opening caught both their attention.

"Well the engines shot." Tommy gestured to the smoke floating away into the atmosphere.

"It's ok we can call for help." Belles accented voice carried through the vehicle.

"No can do ladies. No service." Regina squinted at the transporter as she popped the clasp on her travel kit. Digging around for her phone to test if the man was indeed right. Once she located her phone she looked at the top of her screen. As Tommy had said there was no signal. The urge to throw the offending device was strong but she somehow resisted.

Belle was next as she voiced her agreeance.

"Today can't get any worse." Strands of hair cascaded around her face as she hung her head.

"Not sure about that," Tommy inputted.

The darkness that had faded from the examiner's eyes returned. As she turned to face the man who was wearing a borrowed shirt. With his hands behind his back, legs shoulder width apart.

"Your not going to give a hope speech are you?" She grimaced at the thought. Again one Mary Margaret was more then enough.

"Nope." He smiled. Finally pulling his hands forward. And in one there was a pistol with a long barrel attached to the front. A gasp fell from her lips as her skin began to ache. And the air inside the van became much to thin.

"It's about to get a lot worse."

 **….**

Chief Glass had left Emma's office to update the officers as well as his superiors on what was happening. Mean while, Naveen, Killian and Emma had began devising a plan. Pouring carefully over the details that had. While attempting to piece others together.

"Perhaps there is something we missed at the crime scene? Or maybe it was a trap for Regina all along." Killian offered. But his partner shook her head.

"Possibly. But we still need more information. Assuming isn't going to get us any closer to finding her."

"Alright Swan then what do you suggest?"

Naveen cleared his throat. "Maybe we could track the van?"

Both officers looked at him with a blank look. Wondering why he hadn't suggested that earlier. Emma springed into action. Grabbing her tablet as she sat behind her desk. Transforming it back into laptop mode.

"What's the name of the transport company?"

"Um, FedTrans."

The room grew completely silent as clicks of the keyboard filled the air. Moments passed before Emma looked up from her computer.

"Name of the driver?"

"Marvin Garson. The van number is 5618-3209-32 if it helps. Doctor Mills makes us remember everything. Just for 'in case' purposes."

A smile curved the blondes lips as she nodded at the young investigator. In this case, she was more then happy Regina was anal about details.

"Alright." Her finger swiped the information to the monitors so her audience could see what she was looking at. "Marvin Garson arrived at the crime scene at 11:52 am. This Monday morning."

The first monitor showed a picture of a frail man who had posed for his work picture. His eyes looked sunk in as if he hadn't slept in several days. His lips were thin and in the right corner was a healed scar. A light coating of stubble decorated his chin. And his hair was thinning around the edges. As if he'd given up on his appearance.

He didn't look like a man that Emma would peg as a kidnapper. But some of them never did.

"He have any reason to take or want to hurt Doctor Mills?"

Naveen stared at the detective as if the answer was obvious.

"Everyone has a gripe against Doc. She isn't the most charismatic person no offense. But she actually liked Marvin from what we gathered."

That surprised her. Regina actually liked someone other then herself.

"Yeah, he was a stickler for the rules. Though you'd never know it by looking at him. His only flaw was he was a heavy smoker."

"Unfortunately he's still a suspect at the moment. I'll try the van GPS. Hopefully it'll turn up something." Emma sighed. Glancing down at her watch. The numbers taunted her. It was already 12:42 and they weren't any closer. A sinking feeling jammed into her gut as worry washed over her.

"Has anyone seen Belle?"

 **….**

The smell of mold filled Regina's nostrils as she and Belle were directed into an abandoned cement factory. Tommy kept a steady pace several steps behind them, gun carefully pointed toward their backs.

Surprisingly her assistant had kept a brave face. But if the sniffles were any indication her composure was threatening to break.

Taking a brave risk she turned to face Tommy. Bringing the party to a halt.

"For a woman I must say you have some balls on you." Tommy commented in an amused gesture. But the supposed compliment made Regina twitch at how the statement was fairly accurate.

"Keep… walking. Or perhaps you'd like a little motivation?" He asked as he repositioned the gun. Aiming it directly toward her face.

A twinge of fear ran down her spine as she looked down the barrel. Feeling as though her knees would give out at any moment but instead she held firm. Choosing not to listen to the whimpering pleas of her assistant to do as the gunman asked.

"It's apparent you have business with me. All I ask is that you let my assistant go."

Belle surged forward. Tightly gripping her mentors upper arm.

"Regina no…" But one look from the examiner had her closing her mouth as quickly as she'd opened it.

"It is true I have business with you. But I can't just let her go." He shrugged. His lip bubbling up into a sarcastic pout.

"He sent you didn't he? He's done all this hasn't he?" She forced the question through her teeth. Feeling the scars under her clothing ache and burn.

Repositioning, he walked closer to the brunettes. Keeping the pistol aimed toward the doctors face. As he took off the safety.

"I won't ask again. Up the stairs. Now." He administered in a low hiss.

 **….**

1:15pm Monday

The smell of hazelnut and vanilla filled her office. As she looked down at the porcelain mug. Containing her sixth or was it her seventh cup of coffee. Her eyes were beginning to hurt as she blinked them. Hoping that closing them would rejuvenate them from their current dry state.

"Swan maybe you should go easy on the caffeine. We'll find them. We just have to play devil's advocate."

 _Devil's advocate_?

Hopefully he hadn't meant that as a pun about Regina. Her thoughts hadn't strayed far from brunette. She wondered where she was. If she was alright. Was Belle alright? She hadn't even told Ruby yet. And the thought made bile surface in her throat.

Their relationship was new and exciting. But in truth Emma hadn't seen Ruby be as dedicated and this committed to anyone she had dated. Her best friend didn't register as the settle down type. But now she wasn't so sure.

And that only added more pressure to find the missing women. And so help the person who was responsible if they had laid a hand on either of them.

"Hey Kil. I need a break. Could you go down to the CSIs and recanvas the items? Maybe we are missing something right in front of us." The blonde shrugged. Grabbing her messenger bag from the back of the chair as she slipped her computer into the bag. "You want anything from the café?"

The mention of food seemed to perk up her partner. After attempting to track the GPS. Which had led to another unpleasant dead end. Morale in the room had seemed to diminish. And Emma needed to clear her head. After all, sitting behind her desk wasn't getting her anywhere.

"The Roast Beef Monte Carlo please. And in the meantime I'll head down stairs and talk to the squints." Killian watched Emma as she looked up at the monitors that held all the information they gathered. None of it made sense to him. But watching the detective work with such determination made him realize he wanted to. If not for himself for Emma at least. "Swan."

The techs ears perked up at her name being called. "You want something else?" She grinned. Hoping her light joke would alleviate some of the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

Emma watched as her partner flashed a quick brief smile. His eyes looking to his boots before his face sobered. Turning his attention back to her.

"This isn't your fault. And we'll get whoever did this. We... will save Belle and Regina."

His words held so much conviction that she felt frozen. She wanted to agree, but no words came to her lips. Killian raised his eyebrow, offering her a small smirk before he exited the small office.

How was this not her fault? At the scene she had felt something was off but rather then stick around. She had retreated to the comfort of her office. And now Regina and Belle were paying the price.

She had to find them. Even if she did it alone.

 **….**

Regina held her assistant close as they continued in the direction Tommy had told them to go. The darfty stairwell had led to a doorway on the third floor. Where someone had removed the door from the hinges. Leaving only an opened doorway for them to walk through.

"After you ladies."

Belle looked to Regina with wide watery eyes. Neither of them knew what was to become of them.

"It's okay. I won't let him hurt you." The doctor whispered. Forcing all her remaining strength into the words. Hoping they were convincing enough. But she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Belle more or herself.

"Quit the yapping and start moving." Tommy demanded. Not willing to incur the man's wrath. They began to move forward. "Welcome to your worst nightmares ladies." He chuckled before jabbing a syringe needle into Belle's neck.

Regina turned to her mentee as the young woman let out a pained grunt. She watched as the smaller woman swayed on her feet. Suddenly growing heavier in her arms.

Both women sank to the concrete floor, as the Examiner watched her blue eyes begin to close.

"You bastard…" was all she managed to get out. Before his fist connected with her cheek. Sending her into the realm of darkness.


End file.
